Holy Reaper
by Arbiter Of Fire
Summary: I was abandoned on a church step with my twin sister. While she found solace in the teachings of the Church I saw them for what they were. When Asia became a Holy Maiden I realized that I would have to be strong to protect her. I will face the darkness to save her light and nothing in this world will stop me. OC POV, I don't own Highschool DxD.
1. Holy Maiden

**Holy Maiden**

I smiled as I took in the peaceful side of nature that surrounded me and the others as the Sister, they changed them almost weekly so I never bothered learning more of their names anymore, lay out a large sheet with the help of the older orphans.

"Gino~!" A young girl shouted snapping me out of my thoughts and run toward the voice. I ran towards the voice to see the bully of the orphanage hitting a small puppy with a stick and made to hit the girl, Asia Argento my twin sister, who screamed my name every time she tried to get the puppy out of there. I felt rage bubble up inside me as I tackled the bastard to the ground. I fought to keep him on the ground as he was a few years older than I was so he had a lot of advantages on me.

"Stop fighting this instance!" The Sister screamed at us and I would have looked at her as if she was stupid if I wasn't busy burying my fists into the bastard's face repeatedly. There was some scrambling as a few older kids tried to separate us but after a moment they stopped and so did the bully. I blinked and turned to where everyone was gawping at only to see Asia with a green glow in her hands next to the hurt puppy that seemed to be healing.

"Huh, she has a Healing Sacred Gear…that fits her rather well." I muttered as those near me let me go. I smirked and used their lack of action to get a free shot at the bully making him fall to his knees in pain. I then walked up to Asia who was having her face licked by a very happy and healthy puppy. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Gino you're hurt!" She said gently handing me the puppy and the green glow returned while I saw two rings appear on her right hand. I felt relief around my face meaning I was hurt more than I realised. Once she finished she smiled at me.

"Thanks" I said returning her smile and handing her the puppy back that immediately went back to showing her thanks for helping it.

"Twilight Healing, I never thought I would see such a Holy Sacred Gear." The Sister said as everyone gawked at Asia and I just knew that our troubles had just started.

HR

"Will you piss already, Bloody Parasites!" I shouted as I slammed the door in the face of yet another priest that intended to use Asia in a Power Play. Normally I would have been separated from her but Asia had little confidence in herself when I was around so when I wasn't she tended to panic especially as they ensured she knew I wasn't likely to see her again. Between her being a nervous wreck and me showing my displeasure they had to let us reunite.

"I don't know why you think it's a bad thing to help them." Asia said making me sigh as she ran her hand over Barney's, the Rottweiler puppy that she healed, coat as he lay next to her. As a Nun she was to give up her possessions but I made it clear I wasn't going to be a priest so Barney was mine in name even if he preferred Asia.

"They only help others to get something out of it or do it in a way to hurt others. They'll also try and make it so you would only help who they tell you to rather than helping as many as you can." I said making her nod with a frown on her face. She had grown well over the recent years, a little _too_ well if the looks she got from men, priests included, and the odd woman.

"They don't like you." I chuckled at the all too true statement.

"With good reason." I sighed as I sat next to her. "They believe that if I'm going to be your guardian I need to be properly trained so they are going to be sending one of their best trainers to collect me and make me worthy of you. It's mostly a ploy to gain more influence on you and lessen my influence on you."

"Why do they want to control us? They should be doing God's will as they vowed to." She said with tears in he eyes while she hugged Barney close to her.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I hope you never learn how. True Believers like you are very rare Asia and not everyone is bound by their word."

HR

"Explain to me again why we are interfering with the Magus side of the Church?" I asked Griselda Quarta as we walked around Fiyuki looking for the church. She was claimed as one of the best Exorcists and was a prime candidate for the Brave Saint System when it got up and running. As far as I was concerned she was an older female Christian version of me, something that terrified her ward Xenovia.

"There has been some concern about his neutrality since he was a Master in the last War Ritual." Griselda said as her eyes scanned for threats. "Ordinarily that wouldn't be a problem but your influence on your sister is too strong for their liking so we were sent, a good thing too if what I sense is anything to go by, this must be hell on your senses."

"I don't shun darkness like most do so it's a mere annoyance to me." I said dryly since she was referring to my very high magic potential. Griselda had called in a few favours to get me into the Golden Dawn just so it wouldn't go to waste and hadn't regretted it even if I was less cautious than she liked.

"How can you stand this?" Xenovia asked holding the grip of the hidden Durandal to ward off the feeling of the dark taint, despite having little magic potential, in the air making me shrug.

"It's a belief thing. I believe that magic acts a certain way and it does for the most part. You both believe that darkness should be banished so it treats you with hostility. To me it is acting like Barney when Asia is busy." Further conversation was cut off when a blond man stood across the street from us while the street cleared of people around us.

"So Kotomine really is up to no good." Griselda said meeting the man's red eyes.

"True but he didn't send me as he doesn't know you are here yet. I sensed you and was wandering what non-Master Magi were doing here." The man said with a smirk. "I will let you live for a price." I put a hand up to stop Xenovia from mouthing off as I finally realised why he was familiar to me. He was the Archer of the previous War.

"And what could we have that you, Gilgamesh of Uruk, could want?" I said making Griselda curse and Xenovia pale.

"So you know who I am, good. I've been stuck in that church for ten years and quite frankly I want to see what this world has to offer which I can't do if I stay here. You provide me enough prana that I can leave and find my own source and you won't die." He held up a crystal in his right hand as I sighed. I had the most magic so I would do it so we didn't lose Griselda later on against Kotomine.

"Tell me when to stop as I have no idea how much this can take." I told him as I took the crystal making him chuckle as our eyes met. I channelled my magic into it and was surprised by how easy it was to channel magic into it before it started to glow and stopped accepting my magic. "Huh, done."

"That it is." He said pulling a katana out from behind him. It was in a black sheath that looked like it was dripping green blood and had a green wrap. "A reward for recognising me and being efficient." I took it and nodded to him as he turned and left.

"Be proud Exorcist as I doubt it is everyday that the King of Kings gives a gift to one he just met." A new voice said making me turn to see another blond around my age with blue eyes with a blond girl next to him that I recognised.

"Arthur and Le Fey Pendragon…I take it you are both here because of your ancestor being summoned here ten years ago." Griselda said making him nod while Le Fey leapt at me. I sighed as she slammed into me and ruffled her hair.

"Hey squirt, how are things now you left the Golden Dawn?" I asked with a small smile.

"They aren't bad and I'm with Arthur most of the time, although Kuroka could learn to clean up after herself." Le Fey said muttering the last part under her breath so only I heard her.

"Some people are just slobs squirt." I said making her freeze before I turned to Griselda. "Le Fey won't be a danger and I'm sure she can keep Arthur in check." Le Fey bopped me on the head with her staff.

"Just because you wear that scarf I got you doesn't mean you can speak about me like I'm not here. It is a pleasure to meet you Griselda-sama, Xenovia-sama, Gino-kun speaks highly of you both." She was of course referring to the white scarf I used to cover my lower face which combined with my hood kept people from recognising me unless they knew me. I did it so they wouldn't go after Asia since we looked alike, hell I could pass as a Pendragon too.

"They can come with us if they want but they can't interfere with the War." Griselda said making them both nod. It didn't take long for us to reach the church just as a redhead and the Second Owner Rin Tohsaka walked out of the church with Kotomine behind them. After a nod from Griselda I used Shunpo to get behind him but he turned and blocked my strike.

"What are exorcists doing here?" Rin demanded while the redhead looked confused and ready to fight despite being an unarmed swordsman. Before anything could be said two new people appeared between us and the two Masters. One was a tan white haired swordsman that looked like an older version of the redhead but the other was a petite blond I recognised as Alturia Pendragon. Before more could be said I was fending off Black Keys. I met Kotomine's eyes as we traded blows with neither of us backing down until two swords appeared in the back of his knees. He screamed before I knocked him out.

"I hope you aren't tired Reaper, the Matou are up to their tricks again." Griselda said making me look up to see the three Pendragons in a deep discussion while Rin looked angry. I sheathed my blade and rolled my eyes as I nodded to her while keeping my anger in. The Matou practiced the worst of magic and I would gladly kill them.

"You go on one solo mission and you get a title that makes no sense." I said with a sigh. I wasn't a true believer and I didn't use a scythe.

HR

"For the last time, I am NOT going to hurt you." I said in exasperation to the scared shaking teen, Sakura Matou. "You have already been purged of the _Worms_ and Tainted Grail Pieces so I have no reason to harm you."

"You can't blame her since you did just kill her brother, father and grandfather in front of her." Xenovia said 'helpfully' making me send her a glare.

"You covering your face don't help either." Rider, her Servant that had been taken by her brother, said without taking her eyes from me, or at least I assumed that despite the blindfold she wore.

"I cover my face and use the inaccurate moniker because it helps keep my sister safe." I said with a sigh. "If I show you my face will you relax a little so I can get to work making a Lesser Grail with Le Fey?" The fact that a Lesser Grail would kill them selves did not sit well with me or Le Fey. At her shaky nod I realised that everyone that I had just met was looking at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes as I pulled down the scarf and blinked as Sakura passed out with a red face. "What the hell?"

"Does that happen often?" Archer, the older version of Shiro Emiya that was the current Master of Alturia, asked with a chuckle while the others gaped at me.

"You look even more like Saber than her descendants do!" Rin said in shock making me shrug.

"Now imagine what it would be like if you met my _twin_ sister. Quite frankly for all I know I am a relative of theirs." I said putting the scarf back up and moving Sakura into a more comfortable position. I saw their questioning look and sighed. "The whole 'leave a baby in the basket on the doorstep' cliché was how I and my sister came to be in the orphanage."

"You can speculate another time." Griselda said as she walked in with a frown. "We have a mission in Britain with the Wand Wavers losing a mass murderer that might target a student at their School there. A team will relieve us here and take over the Church duties while bringing the appropriate bribes to spare their reputation. I must ask that everyone here mentions nothing about Miss Matou having Worms or Tainted Grail Pieces in her. They won't hesitate to kill her and I don't want that." Everyone nodded as no one there wanted that either.


	2. Origins

**Origins**

"Why are we taking this train?" I asked in annoyance as we looked for a free compartment that kept eluding us for some reason. "I very much doubt that Black is on it and with the way things are I'm having doubts about his guilt."

"We have to meet up with their DADA Professor who knew him back then. We need more information to do our job and the Headmaster is a pacifist of the highest order so expect him to try and guilt you into regretting taking lives." Griselda said with scorn in her voice as we found the compartment that also had three students in it. "Here we are, do you three mind us sharing as we have business with Lupin when he awakes."

"Yeah sure no problem." The dark haired male said making me pause as I saw his eyes were as green as mine, something only Alturia and Asia shared with me. We settled in filling the compartment allowing me to close my eyes and meditate while wishing I had been allowed to keep my scarf and hood up. The only real upside to this mission was that Barney was brought along to help track Sirius Black, or it would be if he wasn't harassing the black haired boy.

"I'm Hermione this is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. So are you new here?" The only female of the trio asked obviously fishing for information.

"I'm Griselda Quarta and these are Xenovia Quarta and Gino Argento, we're here because someone was concerned about this Sirius Black targeting your friend there. In fact I think they were called Granger too." Griselda said and I guessed she nodded to Harry since he was supposedly the target.

"I knew my Parents were concerned but I didn't think it would lead to…did you say Argento like Holy Maiden Asia Argento the girl that cured my Father of his Brain Tumour?" Hermione asked in shock making me sigh.

"She's my twin and they don't like me kicking their arses to the curb hence why I get sent away a lot in recent years." I felt their combined confused looks making me sigh again but Xenovia decided to help me.

"She can heal almost anything short of death…now think of all the things that could be done with that should the person in charge of her be less than moral." Xenovia said making them wince. "Take into account that she would do anything to help people and she would be easily manipulated." Xenovia had once considered Asia being a living Saint a reason for not to have basic human rights before I almost killed her when she voiced it aloud. After a long talk she saw that she was being unreasonable and apologised to both of us. I frowned when the train slowed to a stop.

"Xenovia, guard the Compartment Gino, patrol the train from here towards the end while I go towards the front." Griselda said walking past me as I opened my eyes and unsheathed my sword and grabbed my Light sword as a precaution while ordering Barney to Stay. I ignored Hermione's gasp as I left in order to focus on the fact it was getting colder for no reason and bad memories were surfacing. I activated my light sword as soon as I saw a floating cloaked thing stalking towards me.

" _Ira Ardet, Sagitta Magica Una Lucis!_ " I called out making an arrow of light appear and fly through the creature and the ones behind it. I ignored their death screams and charged.

HR

"It seems you have re-earned your moniker Gino." Griselda said in amusement as we stood behind the First Years waiting to be sorted. I sighed in annoyance while the last kid was sorted. Once the applause settled down Dumbledore stood up gaining everyone's attention.

"As you may have gathered in response to Sirius Black the Ministry has saw fit to post Dementors at the school while a concerned Parent enlisted the aid of the Christian Church who sent a Team of Exorcists to aid in finding him. Neither will take kindly in you interfering with their search so please give them your full cooperation." Dumbledore said while Barney started growling. I blinked in shock as he bounded off and grabbed a Rat in his mouth.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted in shock as I felt magic from it. I pried the squealing rat from Barney's mouth and forced him to return to his true form and slammed him into the ground.

"You look quite healthy for a dead man Mr Pettigrew." Griselda said as I pointed my Light Gun at his head and Xenovia held Durandal to his neck. Barney hadn't stopped growling either. "I believe that there is more to this case than we thought." He stopped trying to escape when he looked into my eyes and looked to shit himself.

HR

"What part of we aren't handing over _our_ prisoner for you to kill without questioning do you not get?" Griselda asked the so-called Minister who was making an arse of himself. The only thing more annoying was the looks I was getting from Remus Lupin. "You lot bungled this up years ago and we're not going to let you cover up your mistakes. If you had a brain you would be looking at the way you could use this positively."

"Now you see here…" The idiot started to say before I let out my Magic bringing them to their knees, except a disappointed looking Dumbledore.

"No you see here you terrible excuse for a politician. Peter Pettigrew is under our jurisdiction which means you have no say in his fate." I said before remembering why I had appeared in the first place. "Griselda, I thought you would like to know that Sirius Black has turned himself over to my custody." I ignored the uproar from the Wand Wavers as I noticed a frown from the oldest in the room.

"How hostile has he been and why aren't you guarding him?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as I frowned in confusion.

"Shiro and Alturia decided to follow us and help us out so they're guarding him. The only hostility he has shown was trying to strangle Pettigrew while calling him a traitor. Aside from that he wants to learn anything he can about me, Asia and Potter." She blinked in surprise as she looked at me with a frown.

"Potter I get since he's his godson but you and Asia?" I looked her straight in the eye and told her the thing that bothered me about it.

"He asked about Asia _by name_ WITHOUT me remotely referencing her." She straightened immediately at that as she knew how hard I tried to keep Asia from being bothered by my work.

"Is there something you want to share Mr Lupin?" Griselda asked the werewolf making him look resigned.

"When she was fifteen Lily was attacked and raped by an exorcist that had left the Church. She got pregnant from it and gave birth to two healthy children she named Gino and Asia before she disappeared and returned without them. James was shocked when he learned of it and was angry at her for giving you both up. He planned to find and blood adopt you after the War but he died." Lupin said getting a lot of shocked looks.

"Is there any way to be sure I am who you think I am?" I asked with a sigh as I knew Asia would be happy to find we had a little brother even if our parents weren't anything to brag about. I also knew that Sirius would butt into our lives even if I told him to go away and he could do with being away from Britain.

HR

"The escort is not necessary Gino." Lupin said looking nervously at Alturia while I rolled my eyes.

"Be that as it may Wolf I would rather err on the side of caution and Alturia wanted to see the Goblins." I said to him dryly making him sigh. I nodded to the Goblins guarding the doors getting one in return before they went wide eyed at seeing Alturia. I was the only one other than Alturia that wasn't surprised when a legion of Goblins appeared heavily armed and bowed to her.

"Please forgive our lack of proper welcome My Lady." The lead Goblin said while still bowed.

"This is welcome enough for me War-Kin. I am here escorting a friend who may be related to me and I wish to be sure." Alturia said making them all puff up in pride while Lupin gaped at them. We were ushered into a private room with care and sat across from an old Goblin.

"Greetings Honoured Guests I am Rannoch and I will be helping you this evening. How may I help you?" He said regally with interlaced hands in front of him.

"My friend wishes to take an Inheritance Test, and I wish to see if he is related to me." She said promptly. In response he pulled out two pieces of parchment and placed them in front of me before handing me a silver dagger.

"Three drops of blood on each from you and three drops of blood from My Lady please." He said pleasantly. I did as asked and raised an eyebrow at how it healed after three drops as I gave it to Alturia. "First you are related through his Mother who was the closest branch outside of the Family Name and his true name is Gino Hadrian Evans, eldest of three, Asia Lily Evans and Harry James Potter. You have no claim on Potter assets despite James's desire to bring you into the family but you are automatically claimed as his Harry's Magical Guardian and can easily make a claim in the Mundane world." Lupin looked scared at the smile that appeared on my face at that and I made sure to get my sperm donors name.

HR

I glared at the church that I had tracked Asia to. After making peace with Sirius, not Lupin who followed Dumbledore like a Puppy, and setting up a way to communicate with Harry, who was overjoyed at finding decent family that was willing to punch Dumbledore, I had went back home only to find that Asia had been excommunicated in my absence for Healing a Devil that shouldn't have been able to get near her. Naturally I tore them a new arsehole verbally and brought the Vatican to their knees and nailing Archangel Michael in the balls. Barney whined beside me, I normally wouldn't have brought him on a mission like this but he missed Asia.

"I know boy but we better not go in there until we find out what the Devils behind us want first." I said turning to see an average looking brunet who looked rather angry, a petite white haired girl with a stoic face and a blond with grey eyes.

"The Holy Reaper, what are you doing here?" The blond said as a sword of Darkness appeared in his hands.

"Nothing that deals with Devils, hostile or otherwise." I answered while the brunet looked confused before shaking his head.

"We don't have time for this we need to save Asia!" He shouted before charging at me and aiming a fist at my face.

"Why do you, a Devil, wish to aid a former Nun?" I asked as I grabbed his wrist.

"Why wouldn't I? Asia is the sweetest girl I have never met that you bastards put on a pedestal before casting her out like TRASH!" He roared in rage as he struggled to get out of my grip. Barney shocked them as he let out a happy bark before running to the church doors.

"I think he's made it clear that he trusts you." I said letting him go and following Barney. They shook of their shock quickly and caught up quickly with the white haired girl booting down the door making me chuckle.

"Well that really isn't polite you shitty…" An all too familiar voice said before the owner caught sight of me.

"Hello Freed, I should have known your psychotic arse was involved." I said pulling out my Gun and firing at him. He dodged and fled out of the church making me grit my teeth but I knew I couldn't follow right now. I looked to Barney as I put my Gun away. "Seek her out boy." He let out a bark and immediately went to the Alter and scratched at it.

"A secret passageway…" The blond said as the white haired girl tore it off revealing a stairway. "So what's your stake in this?" He asked me making me sigh.

"For now let's just say that Asia is my responsibility but I was on a mission when she was set up." I told them as I settled between the girl and the one eager to save my sister.

"Set up? Oh I'm Issei Hyoudou by the way." The brunet said as we descended.

"Don't you find it a little suspicious that a Devil was able to get so far into Church Territory without alarms going off and just as she finished healing him he revealed himself as a Devil while they get discovered? I almost killed the last bastard that was lax with her welfare and yet it happened again. There is also the fact that the Church covers for some of their less savoury Priests to spare their reputation and yet they did nothing for the one they deemed a living Saint."

"Suspicious, I'm Koneko Toujou." The white hair girl said without turning around.

"Yuuto Kiba, how did you get known as the Holy Reaper if you don't use a Scythe?" The blond said making me chuckle.

"I have no clue, the only thing close is the fact this hood helps hide my face. Since you'll be fighting with me I won't use Light Attacks." I said unsheathing my sword as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I growled with Issei and Barney as we saw Asia tied to a cross before I realised what the priests were chanting. They were stealing Twilight Healing!

"You're too late Issei!" A Fallen said as Asia started to scream. I charged forward and cut down any that got in my way while Issei jumped over us and caught Asia as she fell from the cross.

"Get her out of here!" I roared at him as I took off on of the Fallen's Wings. She ran cradling Twilight Healing to her chest as more priests attacked me. I growled in rage as I cut them down without remorse. These bastards had helped kill my sister and my only hope of getting her back was if the Devils' King wanted to have Asia in their Peerage. I panted heavily as I cut down the last one and heard a whimper in a room that was off to the side. I opened the door to see a slightly older version of the Fallen earlier with pink eyes, four pairs of wings chained to the floor looking at me in fear but the thing I noticed first was the fact she was at least four months pregnant.

"What's she doing here?" Kiba asked in shock as I cut the chains, sheathed my sword and picked her up.

"I don't know but I don't hurt pregnant women." I told him with a look that told him I wouldn't allow him to do it either.

"Raynere didn't want me to interfere since I disagreed with her and she poisoned my tea, it's only thanks to Asia I didn't lose the baby." She said tiredly as her head rested on my shoulder as I followed Kiba up the stairs. "My name is Adira, thanks for rescuing me."

"Don't mention it but do know that if you hurt Asia I will wait till the baby no longer needs your milk before killing you." I said and instead of getting angry or scared she smiled.

"As long as my child lives I could die happy, but I never hurt Asia so you need not worry about that." She said just as we came out into the church where Barney was whining next to Asia's body and a girl I knew from photos only killed Raynere. "If only she didn't take after her Father."

"I must say I was surprised when Koneko informed me you were here Reaper." Rias Gremory, little Sister of the King of All Devils, said as she gently held Twilight Healing in her hands while Issei joined Barney in mourning Asia. "I'm surprised you haven't left now that you failed your mission."

"My mission hasn't failed yet, Gremory, your Devil Greed refuses to let such an opportunity go doesn't it? As if that didn't work in my favour your Gremory Love for your Servant will refuse to allow you to keep him in such pain when there is such an easy solution." I said blandly making her pout. I blinked at the fact she was _pouting_ rather than angry or annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Issei said looking between us as tears ran down his face. Rias placed Twilight Healing back into Asia much to his shock especially when she pulled out a Red Bishop.

"You're not going to answer anything until I revive her as a Devil, are you?" Rias asked making me smirk even if she couldn't see it. I watched curiously as I watched my sister be reincarnated much to Barney's joy.

"I-Issei?" Asia mumbled in confusion as she woke up. I fought to keep my laugh in when Barney started licking her face while I put Adira down. "Barney~ what have I said about licking my face when I wake up?" I watched her freeze as she realised what she said. "If you're here then…" I wasn't surprised when she sat up suddenly and sought me out. "You came for me…" I smiled at her as I lowered my hood and removed my scarf shocking the Devils.

"You've always been top priority Asia. What kind of Big Brother would I be if you weren't?" I said just before she slammed into me and cried. I held her tightly while the Devils recovered their wits.

"I guess this explains why the Holy Reaper keeps his face covered and never introduces himself." Rias said making Asia giggle into my chest.

"Gino hates that name because it doesn't really fit him." Asia said before sighing.

"Why don't you just rest Asia while I take care of things here?" I advised her when I saw she was barely awake. She nodded and went to sleep almost instantly while I looked at the Devils. "At some point I plan on taking Asia to meet our little brother so if you could work her duties around that it would be great."

"Wait a second…from what Asia told me she didn't know of anyone in her family except you yet you're saying you have a little brother." Issei said incredulously making me chuckle without humour.

"I found out on the last mission I had before I left the Church. I know our father's name, our deceased mother's name and our half-brother's name." I said shocking them at my tone with the first two. I wasn't a fan of Lily even if she did allow us to be born as I knew from Sirius that her parents were willing to take over looking after us. "However you might be able to fill me in on what 'dad' has been up to…" I made sure to put as much sarcasm into 'dad' as possible. "…since he was resurrected when karma caught up with him."

"I might do but there is a chance I can't." Rias said in confusion making me nod.

"Mark Duncan" I wasn't surprised that Rias and the black haired girl paled at the name. "That bad huh"

"He's an S-Rank Stray Devil that likes to prey on women and he doesn't really care about their age. OF COURSE WE KNOW ABOUT THAT LUNATIC!" She screamed making me glare as Asia almost woke up. "Sorry but he is someone that all women fear even Devils. I'm sorry but I won't have anything to do with hunting him." I nodded and looked at Asia.

"Do you have a place that she can rest in while I find someplace safe for me and Adira?" I asked with a grimace. Dealing with Devils meant counting your fingers afterwards.

"I have a place nearby that you can crash at if you help add some protections to it since I can't at the moment." Adira said as she shuffled around to get comfortable. "I doubt she'll let your sister stay with us but it should be enough to keep us out of trouble."

"How did they manage to detain someone of your level anyway?" Rias asked curiously while the black hair girl glared at Adira.

"When someone with magic is pregnant 95% of their magic goes to ensuring the baby can't be harmed physically. It doesn't account for things like poisons and I wasn't in any hurry to hurt Raynere since she was my daughter even if she took after her Father too much." She said with a shrug. I handed Asia to Issei before picking up Adira so we could all have a good night's sleep.


	3. Family Affair

**Family Affairs**

"Would you relax already Asia? They'll love you." I said rolling my eyes as the Nun turned Devil shuffled uncomfortably in her seat.

"Who wouldn't love someone who's so adorable?" Sirius said from behind her before scooping her up in a tight hug causing her to squeak quietly and blush brightly.

"Put her down Sirius, I swear you're a bigger kid than the twins." Harry said sitting across from me as Sirius let Asia down.

"Asia this is Harry Potter and Sirius Black, guys this is Asia Argento." I said gesturing to them each in turn. "I have to say you two look better than when I saw you last."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Asia said with a nervous smile as she gave a small bow to them both.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally too Asia although I doubt Gino will be looking half as good as we are when that blue haired chick gets a hold of him." Sirius said cheerfully making me wince as I could guess what Xenovia's reaction to my leaving the Church would be like.

"It's good to meet you Asia even if it is weird that I now have siblings. I always wanted an older sister and you're exactly what I hoped she would be." Harry said honestly making me frown inwardly while Asia beamed at him and started chatting away with him. There were several things about Harry that set off alarms in my head and none were about his actions but how he reacted to certain things, something Sirius caught if the look he gave me was any indication.

"I'll deal with it." I mouthed to Sirius who nodded unhappily while movement caught my eye. I turned to see an older version of myself with brown eyes grinning evilly at us before disappearing.

"What's the matter Gino?" Harry asked me bringing all their attention to me as I frowned outwardly.

"I'm pretty sure I just saw Mark Duncan." Sirius instantly went for his wand surprising the other two. "We'll explain later but we better get out of here."

HR

"Why, exactly, are you willing to let a former Exorcist attend the School you own and how did you get her to go along with it?" I said to Rias while jerking my head towards Sona Sitri, co-owner of Kuoh.

"Asia mentioned that she wished you could be at school with her so I proposed it as a bribe for you not to go after our Peerages." Rias said looking pleased with her self. I turned my deadpanned gaze to the sane one of the duo.

"You've proven yourself capable of finding your way undetected through our surveillance so this allows a way for me to have you monitored…I also despise letting intelligence going to waste and you're clearly more intelligent than most even if it seems geared towards fighting." Sona said blushing at admitting the last part but kept the stern look on her face, not that it really did anything. I had wondered why there was decent and amateur surveillance around town now I knew they didn't know about the Border Control that had popped up last night.

"Well it would make Asia happy and I would like to try for something normal for once in my life…I'll do it but I reserve the right of self defence, defence of those I care for and the right to knock out your perverted pawns if they get too…enthusiastic." I said in the tone that made it clear that I wasn't budging.

"Fine but don't go overboard." Sona said unhappily making me smirk.

HR

"We have a new student today and I want you to make him feel welcome." The Sensei said to the class I waited outside of while making sure only the Sensei could see me. "You can come in now." I put on a small smile as I entered and immediately sought out Asia who gaped at me with the rest of the class but soon smiled brightly enough that I was almost blinded.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S A MALE ASIA!" The class screamed together making me snicker. I kept a smirk on my face as Issei paled in fear having realised what this meant.

"That sort of happens with twins." I said with slightly accented Japanese and inwardly thanked Griselda for her language lessons. "My name is Gino Argento and I do hope you have been treating my sister well." I found it interesting that the guys all paled/froze and the girls blushed/breathed heavily at my dark grin. Xenovia did that too and Griselda always seemed amused by it.

"Gino, you're acting mean, again." Asia said as she frowned in disapproval making me sigh. The apology died when I saw the looks directed at her.

"Are you single?!" One girl asked making me blink.

"Um…yes I am but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now." I said making all the girls moan in disappointment. That was almost as confusing as Adira had been when she asked for my help with an itch that she wanted me to scratch this morning but never told me where. She seemed rather put out that I kept asking where it was.

"If you are Asia's brother then were you raised in the Church like she was?" The pigtailed brunette next to Asia asked looking at me hungrily. "By the way girls, he's an eight."

"Don't say that!" Asia squeaked out covering her mouth and blushing bright red while the girls looked a lot more like cats that saw a rather juicy mouse.

"Okay~…" I said in confusion. "The answer is yes I was but I left when they stupidly kicked Asia out. I'm sure they won't accept me back since I booted their boss where it hurts the most." I saw a few amused glints from some of the girls so I knew they were Devils.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Hyoudou-kun and keep your feet to yourself?" Sensei said while glaring at the girls when they went to speak up. I nodded and sat next to the nervous Issei, who couldn't look me in the eye, and the girl that sat next to Asia. I think I could learn to enjoy this.

HR

I yawned as I walked up to the House that my Aunt lived so I could learn more about Harry's past and why he set off so many alarms. I could go a night or two without sleep but I didn't have to like it. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"If you're waiting for the Dursleys they'll be home in ten minutes." The woman from the next house over said politely. "If you're willing to wait I could make you a cup of tea." I smiled at the obvious gossip and nodded.

"That would be fabulous, thank you Miss. the journey from Japan took quite a bit out of me." I lied as teleporting was something I was talented in even if I didn't have a true combat version of it working. I followed her in and sat in her well maintained living room as she prepared a teapot for us.

"Do you mind if I ask what you want with the Dursleys? Only if it isn't too personal of course." She added quickly realising how that could sound making me smile gently putting her at ease. "Is that an Italian accent I detect?"

"It's not a secret just not well known and yes, I was raised in Italy within one of the churches that double as an orphanage. To understand my business with the Dursleys you need a bit of back story so please bear with me." She nodded eagerly as she poured our tea. So I told her the tale of how a bright young woman was attacked and bore me and my sister before giving us up, how that girl eventually married and had another child. "…now to understand why that affects the Dursleys you have to know that the girl in question was Lily Potter then Evans and Petunia Dursley's younger sister. I recently learned of my brother Harry and as an emancipated minor I wish to take him in when he doesn't go to his Private School that his parents went to. I've met with Harry and he is fine with it but I wish to speak with Petunia and her husband myself, especially with the rumours that are going about regarding Harry."

"Why I never! Petunia told everyone that her sister and husband-in-law were drunks and a whore not a…what did you say their job was?"" She said looking quite furious with her neighbour.

"A Crime Scene Investigator and an English Teacher at the school they went to." I said giving the closest mundane equivalent to what the Potters did before they went into hiding. "I must say that what I've heard is starting to explain why Harry is smaller than he should be and why he flinched when our sister hugged him." Despite not being the smartest person I met she picked up what I was hinting at and gaped at me.

"Surely you can't be suggesting…" She leaned forward and whispered the rest. "…abuse."

"Why not? All of the signs are there and by making Harry out to be a trouble child no one will take him seriously or will do their best to avoid him. Also from what you've informed me they go to great lengths to appear normal while most try to excel. That alone means something is wrong with the family." I really didn't think I would be letting Asia anywhere near these bastards. I noticed a car puling up to the Dursley's House. "I thank you for the fabulous tea Miss but it seems I have business with my aunt. Again thank you for your hospitality."

"Oh your welcome, it has been quite some time since I've had such an interesting evening." She said with a look I was getting too familiar with thanks to my classmates. I didn't let my smile drop as I nodded to her.

"Excuse me but are you by any chance Petunia Dursley?" I asked the woman that got out of the car. I felt my smile strain as I saw the size of the two males.

"What of it?" She demanded rudely while turning her nose up at me.

"Well if you were then you would be the person I would talk to about gaining custody of Harry James Potter since it seems that your sisters Will said to leave you in peace." I said not dropping my smile as she brightened up and changed to polite housewife. I was shown in while the boy looked like he was about to throw a tantrum but kept his peace because of a look from the elder male.

"We've tried to be free of the burden he placed on us but there have always been…complications." She hedged and I had to fight to keep a snort in at the reference to Dumbledore.

"I have been made aware of that obstacle and have ensured that he will not be able to bother you." They looked like they didn't believe me but it was the truth. Dumbledore had gotten the message when I kicked his arse in a magical duel without a wand or any outward effort in front of the students of Hogwarts. "That…cult doesn't realise that they're small fish in a big pond. I just need you to sign these papers and Harry James Potter shall be my ward while having no excuse to darken your doorstep ever again." I was sickened by how eager they looked as Petunia snatched the Papers from me and signed.

"I take it you will want to get the things he left here." The Husband said trying not to sound too eager but failing. I kept the fake smile on my face but had to work harder to keep it their when their brat opened his mouth.

"Now I'll get my second bedroom back. Freak should have been kept in his cupboard." He muttered lowly enough that I wouldn't have heard if I had been a normal person. The smile stopped being faked and turned feral when Petunia saw what name I had signed the paper as since it was my legal name in Britain.

"Is something the matter…Aunt Petunia?" I asked making their hearts stop.

"What did you just call her?" My Uncle asked me looking angry and confused while Petunia looked like she was about to faint.

"I called her Aunt Petunia…after all she is Lily's sister as much as I am Lily's firstborn. The main difference between me and Harry is he had to put up with you three wastes of humanity while I dealt with people that wanted me strong enough to kill creatures that could lay waste to cities." I said with a bloodthirsty smirk appearing on my face as I took the papers from her limp fingers. "Now what's this about a cupboard?" I didn't miss how they all looked at the cupboard under the stairs.

"Now you see here freak-!" He started to say before I appeared in his face.

"See! What?!" I demanded through grit teeth as I started to see exactly how bad Harry had it. "See how Harry has to be a Saint not to have murdered you lot in your sleep? See how you can't threaten me as I am stronger, have magic and have way more money than you do? The only reason you three are still breathing is because I don't want Harry having your deaths on his conscience." I punctuated that by putting my Katana, that Asia named Midori, to his throat. "Just so you know, I've already started my revenge." I walked out and put Midori away. I smiled as I heard the gossip start already and widened when I saw one of the people Asia had helped last year.

HR

"Come on out. I know you're trying to follow me." I called out once I was sure we were away from innocents. All I knew about my stalkers was that they were human. I wasn't surprised when two exorcists came out glaring at me.

"For crimes against the Church and Humanity, you Gino Argento are sentenced to death!" The one on the left shouted making me snort.

"Church I can get but Humanity? You really have your head up your arse." I looked at them closely before shaking my head. "I can't believe they thought two rookies could kill me. I'm not sure if they underestimate me or Griselda." The one that talked bristled before charging at me. I dodged his Light Sword and hit him hard in the chest making it hard for him to breath but no lasting damage. I looked at the other one that stood at the ready.

"In the name of God and Archangel Michael I will cleanse you of your Sins!" She said cheerfully with conviction as she charged me faster than her comrade. I deadpanned at her as I dodged her attacks with ease but couldn't retaliate just yet. "Stay still and I will absorb you of all your Sins." I lashed out knocking the sword out of her hands and lifted her off the ground with my other hand as I glared at her.

"So you think that doing what is right is a Sin." I growled out as she struggled to free herself from me but considering I had to gain strength to counter Griselda and Xenovia's Durandal she wasn't getting out anytime soon. "I had a choice; Do what was right or do what was easy. I chose to so what was right and rid myself of the hypocritical nature of the Church to stand by my wronged Sister." I let her go before she lost consciousness allowing her to fall and take deep breathes. I looked into her scared violet eyes as her hood fell, revealing long pigtails. "Word of the wise; God and Michael can't stop everything that happens to the faithful. I could easily kill you and the twit without them trying to stop me and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Why don't you?" She managed to gasp out making me sigh.

"Despite being delusional you haven't really wronged me." Seeing her confused look I continued. "Trying to kill me is something I don't take personally unless you make it so. The Church made sure I lost my innocence long ago. In the supernatural the innocent are the only ones that can be complained about dying as they are the ones that don't chose to fight unlike us. Also know that killing people doesn't absorb them of their Sins but sends them to be judged by their afterlife." I walked away leaving her to think over my words.


	4. Prepare for Trouble

**Prepare For Trouble**

I frowned as I walked towards the ORC as there were to Magical Signatures I didn't recognise and I could feel the tension in the hallway outside the room.

"…THE HUMAN WORLD DISGUSTS ME!" A male voice shouted as one signature went above what Rias or Akeno was capable of so I pulled out Midori and my Light Sword. "RIAS, LET ME MAKE MYSELF CLEAR…I WILL TAKE YOU BACK TO THE UNDERWORLS MYSELF, EVEN IF I HAVE TO BURN ALL OF YOUR SERVANTS TO DEATH!" I couldn't let _that_ stand so I decided to make an entrance, by kicking down the door. I scanned the reactions of everyone in the room from Rias's Peerage (shocked and scared) to the male newcomer with flaming wings (stunned confusion) and the female newcomer (a raised eyebrow). Seeing that the male was the threat, even if the female was stronger, I used Shunpo to appear next to him and cut the flaming wings off with the Light Sword. I used Shunpo again as he screamed to stab Midori into the centre of his chest and pin him to the wall. I flipped the Light Sword into a reverse grip and swung for his neck while removing Midori. I felt a grip on my left wrist (the hand holding the Light Sword) and reacted accordingly only to find my right wrist in a pillar of Ice as I stared into cold silver eyes of the female newcomer.

"For what reason are you attacking Lord Riser?" She asked me as I pushed against her only for her not to budge.

"I will end anyone that threatens my Sister and those that help them." I growled out giving her a moment to stop interfering. When she didn't I grabbed my magic. " _Ira Ardet_ -!" I started before Rias made herself known.

"STOP GINO!" Rias shouted making me pause and look at her out of the corner of my eye. I stopped fighting and used her strength to break the Ice and used Midori to destroy the Fireball cast at me by the now recovered male. Before he could cast another Fireball a heavy pressure almost brought me to my knees while I heard some thuds and saw that Asia had fell to her knees and was struggling to breathe. I rolled between Asia and the Maid, something I had just realised, and flared my power to lessen the impact the pressure had on Asia, it worked as I could hear her panting.

"I see…" The Maid said looking between me and Asia. "That is quite enough from you all." Just like that the pressure stopped and Riser restrained himself but glared at me. I stopped flaring my magic but kept it close to the surface. "Lord Lucifer foresaw that you wouldn't agree so he decided to see if you were willing to play a Rating Game to decide once and for all if the wedding should go ahead."

"Are you just going to ignore the fact that I was attacked?" Riser demanded looking at her in shock only to get a deadpanned look.

"You want the Wife of a Gremory and the Mother of another to punish someone for defending family." She said blankly making him grit his teeth while Akeno forced herself not to giggle and Rias beamed at us before frowning.

"I'm underage so I can't take part in a Rating Game. I was told I had until I graduated! Why are they so intent on interfering with my life?" Rias said getting her courage back.

"This will be an unofficial game so you can participate. What do you say?"

"It matters not to me as I will have her either way." Riser said dismissively while glaring at me before looking over Rias's Peerage and snorting. "Aside from your Priestess of Thunder none of your Servants are a threat. Let me show you a proper peerage." He snapped his fingers causing fifteen girls to appear out of flames. I scanned them for threats but a warning look from the Maid who I had realised was Grayfia Lucefuge kept me from doing more. I ignored the perverted mumbling of Issei as I checked on Asia who tried to silently tell me she was fine.

"Riser-sama, why is there an exorcist here?" The one that looked like an Interpol Agent Griselda was friends with asked looking at me in worry.

"It seems Rias reincarnated his Sister there…be sure to take note of her." He said making it clear it was a threat. I glared at them all and released some of my magic.

"Have you forgotten that I just cut your Wings off scum?" I demanded pointing at the still burning wings making the Peerage pale. "Or how about the fact that I almost took your head if not for Lucefuge and the fact I'm not bound by Devil Laws and Traditions?" He grit his teeth in anger while his Peerage got the message 'target her and die'.

"Rias, why is your servant looking at me like that?" Riser asked, his anger derailed at the sheer idol worship sent his way by Issei. I deadpanned as I realised why people had a hard time believing I trusted him with Asia.

"It's his dream to create a Harem." Rias said with a sigh as everyone gave Issei disgusted looks, except Asia much to my annoyance.

"It is only natural for lower beings to envy their betters." Riser said smugly before he pulled the purple haired girl to him before kissing her possessively while groping her in a way that exposed her breast to everyone.

"You do know you're flashing everyone don't you?" I asked dryly making the two choke. "Now why don't you and your harem, one of which I can see is your sister no less, and shoo? You're clearly not wanted and I'm seriously thinking of killing you even with Lucefuge here."

"You have ten days Rias and we will wed as soon as possible when I win." Riser said with a growl.

"In ten days I will blow you away!" Rias declared as he disappeared in flames.

"I will inform your Parents and Lord Lucifer that you have agreed." Grayfia said as she created a transport circle. I saw she give me a searching look as she left before I was struggling to breathe as a red blur hit me. It took me a moment to realised I was being hugged by Rias who was stronger than she looked.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! Did you see his face when Grayfia stopped you? Oh I've wanted that smug smirk wiped off of his face for years!" Rias said jumping about as she strangled/hugged me. The edge of my vision was about to go black when she let me go. I panted heavily as I sucked in as much air as I could.

"I'm just surprised he didn't blush like Asia did." Akeno said with her Big-Sister-Smile as I settle down.

"Exorcists don't exactly care what Devils or Fallen are dong when we are trying to kill them. I've probably seen more people having sex than you lot together have watched porn. Don't be surprised if you meet an exorcist that's rather blunt about sexual matters." I kept the lack of modesty to myself as I had heard things about the Gremory and didn't want to give her any ideas.

"Now we need to train and train well." Rias said before turning to me. "I hate to ask but can you help us? Riser is a High Class Devil and he saw you as a threat despite being human." I smiled at her but raised a finger.

"Yes but only on the condition I can bring in others. I can't train you all properly in ten days by myself." I just hope that the cost for their help wasn't too much.

HR

"I thank you for helping us with this." Rias said to Shiro, Alturia, Sirius and me. "It can't have been easy getting here on such short notice but can I have your names. I'd like to know who I'm thanking."

"My name is Sirius Black and I will be helping train Issei to gain some basic skills and give him an Ace that Gino thought of." Sirius said with a bow as he tried not to stare at the girls, he liked girls his own age thank you very much.

"I'm Shiro Emiya and I was a Master in the Fifth Holy Grail War. I will be helping Asia and Koneko with their awareness and evasion skills." Shiro said smiling kindly to the two girls mentioned. Asia smiled nervously at him while Koneko carefully looked him over.

"I'm Alturia and I was the Saber of the Fifth Holy Grail War. I will be teaching Kiba all I can in our time together. I will also being over tactics during dinner with Rias." Alturia said making them look at her warily considering the reputation of most Servants since the Third War, Asia beamed at her though having been told of their connection.

"As you know I'm Gino and I will be working with Akeno and Rias so they can truly get the most out of their magic instead of going half effort like they are now. You are also going to despise me once this is over." I said clearly and steamrolled over the protests from my students. "Thanks to your lack of experience we need to make the most of your time…so the only breaks you will get is food breaks every eight hours for the next nine days before we all relax on the last day."

"What!" They all asked before their trainers dragged them off. I made sure to slam magic inhibitors on Rias and Akeno who looked at me in confusion as they regained their bearings.

"While you two are very strong magically, much more so than I am, you can't get the most out of it like I do." I said in a clearing near the Manor House. "This is because your bodies can't handle the sheer volume of your magic coming out at once so it uses a few…fail safes to keep you from burning your body out with magic. I'm going to strengthen your body so that you can get the full amount of magic out at once. _Ira Ardet Gravitatem Quadruplu_!" We grunted as the gravity Quadrupled around us. "Now, attack me with all you have."

HR

"You could come in you know. Your Family does own the place." I said to the Devil that was hiding in the shadows watching the Manor as I used Shunpo to appear in the tree next to him. I had decided to check out the watcher in case they were a threat but was surprised at who it was.

"Normally I would do so." He said stepping out of the shadows to reveal Sirzechs Lucifer with a smile on his face. "But I can't be seen with her otherwise it would be seen as favouritism, I also doubt she's happy with me right now."

"That's something I didn't get. Why out of the possible people to betroth her to you picked that arsehole?" I asked as I moved to stand next to him. Until something happened to pit Asia and Rias against each other I knew I could trust him to protect Asia.

"The sad thing is he's the best out of the Purebloods her age that isn't related to her. The other candidates are a hooligan that no one can stand or the one that is under suspicion of being wrapped up in dealings with the Old Satan Faction and is possibly the Devil that got your sister kicked out of the Church."

"You think he meant to reincarnate her himself." I said putting it together myself as he could easily find her later and use gratitude as an excuse to help her earning her trust and gratitude. I decided not to think more on it lest I got angrier than I could control.

"It is something I have seen that has happened a lot over the years and it can be argued I did the same with Grayfia. You do know that I can't let you train this way after the Rating Game, don't you?" I snorted as I looked at the exhausted Peerage.

"I'm only doing this because of the short time constraint. I'll let them get there lumps after the Rating Game." I just hoped that Asia would be able to piece me back together. I am only human after all.


	5. Results

**Results**

"Alright Kiba you clearly have something to say so spit it out." I said after noticing that Kiba had been glaring at me and Alturia for the last thirty minutes. Everyone stopped their conversations as they looked between me and Kiba.

"Why didn't you tell us you brought in a Holy Sword User?" Kiba demanded making them all gape at me while I raised an eyebrow at Alturia who shrugged.

"He needed to see that his Darkness Swords weren't that great against proper Holy Swords. He doesn't know what sword it is yet." She said but the gleam in her eye told me she wanted to enjoy the show.

"It wasn't my place to tell you and I really didn't want you all to be scared of her since she has a very powerful Holy Sword made by the Fae." I said enjoying their gaping looks. "Alturia was a King since everyone believed she was a man. Think on that for a moment." I saw Rias's eyes go wide as she stared at Alturia before a large smile appeared on her face.

"Ha take that you sexist Bastards! The Greatest King is a Woman!" Rias shouted as she jumped about making Alturia blush.

"Woo!" Koneko declared in her deadpan voice making me snicker while Kiba looked like he was about to faint.

"Why aren't I dead? I took several cuts from it." Kiba said making them all sucked breathe in while Alturia shook her head.

"It's a Sword made by the Fae so it doesn't follow our logic and it reads the intent of its wielder. It also takes a liking to certain people and aside from me there are four people that can wield Excalibur; Shiro, and he does when he pulls it out of his reality marble, Gino, Asia, even if Avalon would be better for her, and Kiba." Alturia said making Asia squeak in surprise while I frowned.

"I'd rather stick to more mundane weapons so that I keep my skills sharp." I said before noting that Alturia was shifting in her seat. "What did you do?"

"I may have mentioned to the Fae I knew how Excalibur reacted to you when we first met and they grew curious about you. Last I heard they were making a sword and sheath for you to replace your Light Sword since they saw it wouldn't last long." I sighed as I knew she had no say in what the Fae did and they were right about my Sword which made me curse that I hadn't thought to take one from the Exorcists I fought. I also knew I couldn't deny the Fae as they would be insulted and I wasn't insane enough to not accept such a powerful weapon even if I would have preferred not to have it.

"I thought Excalibur was broken." Rias said once she settled down and sent an odd look at Kiba.

"From what I can tell what is known as Excalibur today was a Sword created by Humans to replace Excalibur since it stayed with me. The fact that it broke should have been a clue." Alturia said dryly not happy with what had been done in the name of her Sword. "When I find that Galilei man I will kill him for his crimes in my Sword's name." Kiba looked angry at that but settled down after a minute.

"I won't stop you going after him but you'll have to beat me to him first." Kiba said before storming off making Rias sigh. She went to follow but Shiro stopped her.

"I'll talk with him." Shiro said before going after Kiba while Rias looked on in worry.

"Don't worry Rias. I've heard nothing but good things about Shiro from Gino. That's very rare." Asia said trying to comfort her distressed King who laughed while I rolled my eyes.

"I have a question." Issei said looking at me and Sirius. "That dagger you two gave me. What makes it so dangerous?" Sirius grimaced while I shrugged as if it wasn't important.

"It's a Goblin Silver Dagger that was stabbed into the venom sack of a thousand year old Basilisk that Harry killed when it bit him." I said while the heads of Rias, Akeno and Alturia whipped around to me. Issei got nervous at the looks.

"That's bad I take it." He said making Sirius snort.

"Goblin Silver takes in any substance that strengthens it while rejecting what weakens it meaning it can now poison someone with Basilisk Venom. Basilisk Venom is the strongest Venom in existence and on par with the most poisonous Dragons. Stabbing a Phenex with that Dagger will give them a very painful death if they don't get help. Since the game will be watched by other Phenex and the Sitri then I doubt it will kill Riser if you're forced to use it." Sirius said with a sigh. "Were it not for Gino telling me what awaits you should you lose I wouldn't have agreed to giving you it." I saw that only Akeno got that he wasn't on about the forced marriage but the after effects that could happen. I saw real gratitude in her eyes and nodded to her.

HR

"I thought you would have been getting some well earned rest." I said to Rias as I walked into the kitchen to see her wearing glasses and studying Riser's previous games. "You have a big fight in two days time and you really need your rest after what I put you through."

"I just wanted to go over some strategies before retiring for the night. I had always hoped that I would marry for me rather than Rias Gremory and this is my chance. I don't want to blow it." Rias said making me sigh.

"I had forgotten for a moment you were an Heiress." Seeing her confused look I shrugged. "We haven't talked much but as far as I'm concerned you're a friend which separates you from stuck up noble in my head, you have no idea how many of them needed to be taught lessons when they tried to take Asia as a personal Healer."

"I had forgotten that she was called the Holy Maiden. Don't you have to deal with something similar with your Holy Reaper moniker?" She said in surprise that turned to curiosity.

"Not really, while there is a certain stigma around the reputation I was always covering my face while on the job. I usually don't let people tie me to Holy Reaper. It's also treated with fear rather than coveted like yours. That must really suck for you." I gave her a sympathetic look while she grimaced while nodding.

"Were Sirzechs not so feared it would have been a lot worse. I just wish he trusted me to see what he's like when he's in Satan Mode." I sighed at her complaint as while valid there was a very good reason he didn't.

"No you really don't." I put up a hand to stop her protest. "When it comes to you and Asia Sirzechs and I are a lot alike. The main difference is Sirzechs has a lot more power backing him up than I do. Think back to when I busted down the door to get at Riser and were it not for Grayfia and the fact I wasn't after you I bet you wouldn't have felt safe during that time." I saw her nod hesitantly. "Now imagine that power I exuded times ten without Grayfia being there and then you might get a small glimpse at what Sirzechs can do."

"How do you know so much about my brother and when did you start calling him by first name?" She asked with narrowed eyes making me chuckle.

"Did you really think he wouldn't watch from a distance to see that the people I brought in where on the level? When he popped up we talked a lot and for the King of Hell he isn't half bad." I chuckled more as her eye twitched as she muttered about sis-cons. "Go get some rest and when we wake then we can all go over them if there's time." I grabbed an apple and went to leave.

"Did you mean it when you said you considered me your friend?" She asked making me stop.

"Yes I do, or at least I think we're friends." I shrugged at her. "Despite being more adjusted than Asia there are things that I'm just as clueless about like she is. The only people I could count as friends were the ones that were meant to keep me in check so I might be wrong. Am I?"

"No, we're friends." She said with a rather odd look on her face I didn't understand. I smiled at her and left her to her thoughts.

HR

"Well that was rather intense." Sirius said with a barking laugh as we stood in the Gremory Hall where the celebration was in full swing for Rias winning the match. It was a hard won fight but Issei had managed to beat Riser without the dagger even if he had sacrificed an arm to Ddraig to earn Balance Breaker. With how angry he was when they fought I guessed that Sirius had told him of my suspicions of what would happen after the match. I was proud of Asia who had helped Akeno and Koneko beat Yubelluna even with her Phoenix Tears.

"Not bad for a bunch of rookies going against more experienced foes." Akira said as she picked at the mountain of food in front of her. I had been surprised she had been invited by Sirzechs personally and made sure that no Devils got any ideas when Venelana, Rias's mother that had befriended her, wasn't around.

"I'm just glad they didn't lose their heads." I said looking around the hall. I sighed when I saw Alturia and Asia helping Issei get around with a blush on the latter's face. Issei was happy with the attention he was getting from her and was making the most of being in the arms of the two blonds, even if Alturia was only doing it begrudgingly since she respected his resolve. I scanned the room and snickered at the look on Harry's face as Akeno teased him something rotten while Shiro talked animatedly with Kiba. Koneko was listening to Rias as she ranted quietly about something while she ate. "I'm surprised you aren't out there flirting with some of the Devils, Sirius."

"I'll get out there and do just that when you stop being a Mother Hen, I swear you get that from Lily." Sirius said making me roll my eyes as he had tried to lighten up on her memory. Asia had already forgiven her but that was a given since there was few things she wouldn't forgive. I also knew that even if I was mingling he would stick by Adira who had fun flirting with him when Harry was in earshot so I wouldn't be surprised if they got together at some point.

"Uh oh, it seems the Birdie isn't happy about things." Adira said pointing to Riser who was arguing with Sirzechs who clearly was starting to get annoyed to anyone that could read body language. I sighed and got up making my way over to them.

"Ah Gino, you are enjoying yourself aren't you? As the main reason this celebration taking place it should entertain you." Sirzechs said with a large smile as he noticed me and interrupted an angry Riser. I gave a small smile at the so called root of all evil.

"I am, even if I need to get over the fact I'm in the Underworld with my History." I said referencing my Exorcist Missions which I was sure he knew about. I wasn't surprised when Riser got in my face.

"YOU…I have no idea what you did but it is clear that you cheated somehow! There is no way Rias and her swine could have beaten me!" Riser snarled in my face while my smile became a bored look.

"So you're saying you can't handle a loss with any dignity." I said as more people became interested in what was going on. "And here I heard that The House of Phenex was a noble one. Oh how your parents must be cursing you in their heads to this affront to their honour." Having their youngest son raving like a lunatic after suffering a blow to his pride must have been embarrassing to them.

"Might I suggest something?" Sirzechs said as Riser looked like he was about to attack me. "As nice as this celebration is it could do with some more entertainment. I think a match between a Phenex and the Exorcist that kicked Michael between the legs would entertain everyone." I ignored the snickers as I wondered why Sirzechs didn't tell him my moniker.

"And why should I fight this nobody?" Riser demanded as people muttered their agreement with Sirzechs.

"Oh, he isn't a Nobody. He crafted an Alias through his deeds to protect his sister from being even more of a target than she was. He'll let him introduced during your match." Seeing the glint in his eyes everyone knew Riser couldn't decline.


	6. Winding Down

**Winding Down**

"You Devils really know how to set the mood." I said examining the arena that had been picked for our fight. It was a paved courtyard surrounded by thick walls far from us as we stood in the centre. The lighting was that of a sunset which painted everything orange. I ran a hand down my face allowing my magic to alter my white tuxedo into that of my Exorcist garb with my scarf over my face and my hood up. I could see that he was confused about the change of attire.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, today's entertainment is a match between Lord Riser Phenex of House Phenex and Gino Argento the Holy Reaper." Grayfia said making Riser's eyes go wide and I could imagine the eyes of the others were doing the same. "Gino Argento has agreed not to use Words of Faith or his Light Weapons to ensure a fair fight." It was said in a way to make it seem like good sportsmanship but everyone could see it was an insult like I intended. "Begin"

"I'll destroy you!" Riser shouted as he cast a Fireball at me. I rolled my eyes and raised a hand creating a shield based of Shiro's Rho Aias but more compact and green. "So much for the Holy Reaper." I heard Riser say as smoke obscured me from his sight. I dismissed the currently nameless shield and used Shunpo to appear in front of Riser and delivered a powerful blow that took him off of his feet. He recovered by flying into the air on his flaming wings while glaring at me.

"Underestimating someone can get you killed or did you not learn when Issei beat you like a drum?" I said in a bored tone. " _Ira Ardet, Viginti Series Obscuri_!" Twenty Arrows made from darkness appeared and shot at Riser. Thanks to his shock not a single one missed. I raised the shield again as a Fireball came out of the smoke and tilted my head to the right as Riser appeared next to me aiming to punch my head off. I lashed out with a magic enhanced kick that broke his ribs, if the flame was to go by, and chased after him. What followed was a game of cat and mouse where he tried to be the cat while I dodged every one of his attacks at the last moment before breaking something.

"ENOUGH!" He roared sending a wave of Fire from himself making me back off as he panted from being forced to heal so much.

" _Ira Ardet, Viginti Convergentia Obscuri_!" I said creating another twenty arrows of darkness that combined into a large arrow that slammed into Riser making him scream in pain. I watched dispassionately as his flames slowly devoured the darkness that was clinging to him. "Have you had enough or do I need to get serious?" I snapped my hand up to intercept the flaming fist aimed at my face. I turned my head, ignoring the burning flesh of my hand, to look into the scared but determined face of Ravel Phenex.

"Leave my Brother alone!" Ravel shouted in my face as her other hand, filled with a Fireball, came towards my face. I tilted my head out of the way and used her momentum to turn her so that her back was on my chest as I looked at a very scared Riser, fear that wasn't there until Ravel appeared.

"I admire and respect the family loyalty but I can't have you interrupting my lesson for him." I whispered in her ear before I knocked her out with a blow to the neck. I wasn't surprised when flames flowed out of Riser as he forced his way onto his feet. I gently placed Ravel on the ground and appeared behind Riser only for him to slam into me. I threw him off before he could get a proper grip before appearing behind him and slamming his head into the ground repeatedly until he stopped moving.

"Winner: Gino Argento!" Grayfia said over the intercom before a yellow and red blur slammed into me. I looked to see Asia and Rias hugging me tightly.

"What were you thinking?" Rias demanded as Asia let go to heal the damage Ravel did to my hand.

"I was thinking Riser needed a lesson in respect before he tried for revenge. This also makes it so others think twice before going after your Peerage since I was severely hindered in this fight." I said with a shrug wondering why Rias was so concerned and why Sirius seemed to be keeping himself from laughing.

"Well just be careful from now on. I don't think I can resurrect you if you die." Rias said going back to hugging me while Asia looked at us with amusement. Could I go back to fighting Riser? I actually understood that. I got my wish in a way when I saw Mephisto looking at me in annoyance. I winced as I realised I hadn't kept but my duties as a Member of the Golden Dawn.

HR

I sighed as I sat in a well known Italian Pizza Restaurant waiting for my order to arrive. Pizza was my guilty pleasure and this place made it _just_ the way I liked it most. Asia had never understood why I would waste so much power teleporting here myself just for a Pizza, at least until Issei got her a burger. My good mode instantly soured when someone sat in the chair across from me and I recognised him.

"What's with the face? I would have thought you'd be happy to see me with the way you've kept an eye out for me." Mark Duncan said with a Feral Grin on his face that I couldn't remove due to how public this place was.

"I can hardly kill you if I don't even realise when we're in the same room, now can I?" I said dryly making him laugh loudly. The people around us flinched when they turned and looked at him as something told them he was bad news. "What do you want Duncan?"

"Who says I want anything other than to say hi to my son?" He said with a demented grin that just fed my anger. "You're much more interesting than that wimpy sister of yours. One glare and she'd pass out, absolutely no fun." I glared at him as it was well known he liked the struggle of his victims. "Yeah just like that!"

"What do you want?!" I demanded through grit teeth. The fact that he had dared think of Asia as a target was straining my self control more than his grin was.

"I think it's time you left." Chuck, the owner and main Chef, said as he walked over to us glaring at Mark. Which was unusual given his kind demeanour but then again he did have his daughter Gabby working here sometimes who was beautiful and reminded me of Asia.

"Oh well I guess I'll have to speak with you later." Mark said wincing as he looked at the man before leaving with a big grin on his face. I didn't bother trying to follow him as it was easy to escape around here.

"Are you okay?" Gabby said from my right putting a dainty hand on my shoulder as I let out a long breath. I turned to her and not for the first time wondered what she'd look like when she wasn't hiding her hair while her green eyes shined with concern.

"Honestly no but I'll get over it. I won't let him break me, ever." I said with a smile that thanked her for her concern. "Now how's my order coming? Hopefully it will take my mind off of things." Chuck let out a loud laugh as he patted my other shoulder while Gabby giggled.

"It's almost done. Don't ever let that man turn you into something you aren't." Chuck said as he left but I had to wonder what he cast on me. I knew it wasn't harmful but that was it.

HR

"When I get back to my World I'm so nailing Sirius in between the legs." I said to myself as I noticed I was on a massive wooden bridge being stared at by three kids wearing a headband, an adult behind them wearing the same headband and a bunch of workers that seemed to be working to finish the bridge. "So can anyone tell me where I am, please?"

"Well…" The silver haired man with the headband started to say before the dark haired kid reached into his pouch and threw a kunai at me. I frowned in annoyance as I snatched it out of the air. Angered at the way I easily dealt with his attack the kid charged me with another kunai in hand. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard enough to snap it making him scream in pain and drop the kunai. I used the handle of the kunai in my hand to knock him out as the blond kid charged while making a hand-sign. I raised a brow as he created a lot of clones and watched carefully as some of those clones made another hand-sign that turned them into large Shurikens.

"That's a handy trick." I said as I deflected the Shurikens thrown by the clones before they went up in smoke. I weaved around the attacks of the remaining clones and saw his technique was terrible but his adaptability as I deflected or dodged his attacks was astounding.

"Stay still you bastard!" He shouted making me chuckle as I dispelled the last clone and sat on the real blond.

"I'm going to be honest kid, your attacks suck but your ability to think on your feet is astounding. Now can I get an answer to my question please, or is Pinkie going to try and have a go despite not being a fighter?" I asked getting a growl from Blondie and a disbelieving look from Pinkie. "What?"

"Sakura's a great Kunoichi!" Blondie shouted at me while the man snickered as I took in the Bright Orange Jumpsuit Blondie was wearing and the Pink Hair and impractical dress Pinkie had.

"If she's what passes for a kunoichi here then I feel sorry for them all. It's clear to anyone with eyes she's anorexic and she's quaking in her boots at the mere thought of fighting me. True Courage is not the absence of fear but determining something is more important than that fear." I told the kid as I got the feeling no one really explained things to him.

"I need to keep my figure for Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched at me making me deadpan at her and decided this would be the perfect test to see if I could copy Blondie.

"Your figure…I trained with a girl that eats as much as I do and guess what…" I pointed my index and middle finger on my left hand into the air while the rest was curled into a fist while thinking of Xenovia in what I called the perv suit as I channelled my magic. I was surrounded by smoke for a moment and I used the copy of Durandal to make sure I got the look right, which I did. "…Xenovia really doesn't lack a figure." An old man beside the girl snickered as her face twitched in jealousy.

"That wasn't chakra but you copied it anyway." The silver haired man said casually but I could see the caution as he said it. I shrugged as such a thing wasn't such a big deal with such easy techniques.

"Energy is energy and most can be used in the same way although I didn't know you lot used chakra. Having the ability to take the forms of others would be good for a few laughs." I was sure Akeno and Koneko would gladly help me annoy Issei who had yet to see Asia was interested in him. Even I had noticed that Rias had been friendlier with me than before the Riser incident even if I wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"Be that as it may could you stop sitting on Naruto, it's clear he has calmed down at the reference of a prank." I looked down at Naruto only to see a look Issei usually had on his face making me realise I was still in Xenovia's form. I whacked him in the back of the head with the handle of Durandal before returning to myself and standing up as he rubbed his head.

"You're currently in Wave Country which is currently ruled by the tyrant Gato." The old man said trying to put sadness into his voice which had me raise an eyebrow at the silver haired man who most likely knew what was going on.

"Tazuna is a bridge builder we were hired to protect but he isn't lying about the Country being under control of Gato." He said making me tilt my head beckoning him to tell me why he hadn't dealt with Gato. He must have understood as he shrugged. "We were hired to protect him and Gato hired 2 Missing Nin to kill him and one of them is beyond my Genin." I nodded in understanding before giving him another look making him chuckle. "Turn right off the bridge and keep walking till you here the noise to find some of his people." I walked off without another word.

HR

"You have no idea how much I want to kill you right now." I said to Gato after having finished reading his very detailed Journal which described all his crimes in great glee. Gato was currently wrapped in the chains that had held the young girl, she was no older than fifteen if that, he had been using as a toy. In order to keep her from feeling too uncomfortable I had changed into the form of Venelana. "But I'm going to let the Villagers deal with you."

"And you think that we would allow that?" A voice said from behind me. I threw the Journal to him without looking as I knew it would be the Zabuza mentioned in it. I comforted the girl as best I could as he read it. "So the bastard never intended to pay."

"There is a case next to you with double what he was supposed to pay you. Take that and leave and we won't have any problems." I said with a hint of threat in my tone making him chuckle.

"Nice doing business with you kid, he already informed Mist I was here so I need to leave with Haku." He said before leaving. I carried the girl in my arms as I used magic to drag a struggling Gato behind me. I walked through the streets ignoring the dead bodies of the thugs Gato had hired and was watched by the Villagers as they came to see their tormentor in chains. A woman came out and snatched the girl from me allowing me to return to my real form.

"Make sure she's taken care of but don't let males near her for the moment." I told the woman who nodded and fled with her daughter as tears ran down her face. I took my time to reach the bridge and had gathered a mob behind me all waiting to see how things ended.

"My, my, you're quite efficient my young friend." The silver haired man said as Naruto and Sakura gaped at the bound Gato. "Was there any trouble?" I knew what he was really asking so I decided to be honest.

"Zabuza appeared at the end but after reading that he would have been stabbed in the back, getting double what he was promised and knowing that Hunters were on the way he decided to leave with his Partner." I said honestly before frowning at him. "I just realised we hadn't been properly introduced. I'm Gino Argento."

"Kakashi Hatake, I have to say it does me good to see that I won't have to fear for my Genin anymore." He said with what I believed to be a smile. Before more could be said a wormhole appeared on the bridge allowing Rias to appear while dragging Sirius by his ear.

"You will help us find Gino or I will burn your boys off." Rias said with a ball of Destruction in her hand making Sirius whimper.

"There's no need for that Rias and some good did come from his stupidity." I said gesturing to the bound Gato. Rias took a look at me and smiled widely before looking around and squealing loudly making us all wince at the volume she achieved. Everyone was surprised when she appeared next to Naruto with a notebook.

"Can I get your autograph?" She said with stars in her eyes freaking him out making me chuckle.

"This World is one of your anime isn't it?" I asked making her nod rapidly. "Then you know that you can't spoil things for them then." I ignored the weird feelings her resulting pout caused as I chuckled.

"Will I ever get tall?" Naruto asked as he snapped out of his shock and signed the book for her making her hold in a squeal.

"You become the tallest of the Rookie 11 with only the traitor Sasuke being taller." Rias said making me smack my head in annoyance while Kakashi looked very interested in his newly awakened charge. "This is the Bridge at Wave Country isn't it? Where's Zabuza and Haku?"

"Apparently I changed things since they both left after I dealt with Gato over their." I said pointing to the still chained Gato. "Have fun but I need to leave before she gives out more spoilers." I dragged a happy Rias along before nailing Sirius between the legs and dragging him with us.


	7. Getting Started

**Getting Started**

 **AN: One person mentioned that Gino seemed a little OP at times. I assure you that that is mostly because of his experience combined with the fact that Raynere and Riser are rather low on the totem pole (The latter relies too much on his regeneration. I think he would be Middle Class Power wise without it). When I talk about experience you have to remember that he was trained to hunt creatures that should consider him an ant. Gino is not strong enough to handle any big hitters alone and he knows it.**

I sighed as I woke up to having Rias in my bed again. I felt like I was disrespecting Adira by having Rias here despite the fact Adira found it hilarious and welcomed Rias into her home despite the rivalries between Devils and Fallen. I made to move but couldn't as she had a tight grip on my left arm and was lying with her back on my chest. She moaned a little as I removed my wandering free hand from its previous resting place and slowly blinked awake if what I could see of her face was any indication.

"Good Morning Rias, did you sneak in again?" I asked her with a yawn as she turned to face me with a smile on her face.

"Adira gave me permission to teleport in whenever I want and you have yet to complain about anything other than feeling you're disrespecting her so I made the most of it." She said moving her leg against my morning affliction with a predatory grin. "I can tell that your body doesn't mind."

"You enjoy teasing me way too much. You do know that this will be the first time we walk into the Academy together and gossip will be appearing all over the place." She giggled as she buried her body further into mine.

"At least it will be nicer than the gossip that appeared when I resurrected Issei. They all thought he was blackmailing me or something. Really, just because he's a little perverted doesn't take away from his other qualities." I could almost feel her rolling her eyes while I chuckled.

"People no matter their species tend to like things as simple as possible so they see his over the top perversion and label him as a pervert leaving it at that. At least I saw his other side first or I would have been weary of him being around Asia never mind living with him." Adira's home only had two bedrooms and Issei's parents where willing to Foster Asia so I wasn't too concerned.

"Well we better get going or we'll be late and you agreed to help Sona with some heavy lifting." She said as she got up uncaring for her nudity and walked into the en-suite for a shower while I chuckled.

HR

"Is that Gino-sama with Rias-sama on his arm?"

"NO~ why must all the good ones be taken?"

"How long have they been together?"

"I thought the pervert was blackmailing her…"

"Maybe there's more to the pervert since they both seem to like him."

"Gino-sama is very protective of Asia-chan and he lets her near the pervert so you might be on to something."

"Do you think Rias-sama will share?"

I did my best to ignore the gossip as I walked arm in arm with Rias into the academy but Rias almost doubled over with laughter at that last one. I knew Rias would share as long as she thought they were worthy of joining us and she was in charge, her Mother being Head of her Father's harem made pretty sure that that was set in stone, but these girls would barely rank friend never mind love interest. I wasn't even sure if I wanted more than Rias since I barely understood how our relationship worked. I noticed Sona standing patiently waiting for me.

"There's Sona so this is where we part ways." I said before acting on impulse and kissing her temple as I removed my arm from her. The smile it put on her face was bright enough that I almost didn't believe it could ever be on the face of a Devil. That smile was only matched by the one on Asia's face as she watched us beside her perverted friend that I really needed to have a _chat_ with about her attempts at corrupting Asia.

"You're good for her." Sona said as I got near her knocking me out of my thoughts. Seeing my confused look Sona elaborated. "Rias hasn't smiled like that for years and that was before she was told of the whole Riser ideal. The fact you can make her smile like that means that I don't regret allowing you to attend here like I thought I would."

"Thanks for the compliment but don't forget that I could bring a few problems to you as well." I said with a sigh knowing full well this wouldn't go over well with Rias now I was hers in her eyes. At least I knew Sona would look at it from all angles.

"True as that may be I think it's worth it and we could always be targeted for other reasons so one more doesn't really matter." Sona said with a small smile as we arrived at the Student Council Office. I hadn't spent too much time around them as they were always busy with their duties and hadn't been able to make the celebration. That was the main reason I was expecting cautious looks rather than the squeal from Sona's Knight Tomoe Meguri whom looked familiar for some reason.

"Sorry, it's just been years since I saw Gino-sensei." Tomoe said as she went bright red while I realised why she was familiar. The Meguri clan specialised in dealing with evil spirits and Griselda had me teach what I knew of swordsmanship to the beginners as a way to cement it in my head and Tomoe must have been one of them.

"I only taught for a month and I wasn't even that good." I said with a sigh while she looked at me in disbelief.

"Most of those you taught didn't know which end to hold to start with and now every single one of them is heading for Mastery! How can you say you weren't any good?" She demanded making Sona chuckle.

"You seem to have gotten around…imagine what Rias and Asia will say when I tell them." Sona said while I gave her an unimpressed look.

"What's the pretty boy doing here?" Saji, her Pawn, demanded making me turn the look over to him while Sona rubbed her forehead.

"He's here to help with some heavy lifting and the odd electrical problem we're having. By the way Saji, he's known wide and far as Holy Reaper and defeated Riser Phenex in a one on one battle while severely handicapped. Do not anger him for any reason." Sona said making most of them shiver as I gave him a smile like I gave on my first day.

"Wasn't Holy Reaper an exorcist that went missing a few months ago after kicking Archangel Michael in between his legs?" Tsubasa asked in shock making me rub the back of my head.

"I had just found out about Asia being kicked out of the Church after a setup so I wasn't thinking clearly. Now where is the first thing you need help with?" I said as they gaped at me. This was going to be a long day.

HR

"Crap!" I snapped out as someone kicked my legs which were poking out of the cupboard I was buried in as I examined with the electric box of the Student Council Room to see what the problem with it was. I growled a little as it shocked me a little but at least I saw what the problem was. I quickly sorted it before crawling back out to give the idiot a piece of my mind only to pause as I saw who it was.

"Hello Gino, it has been quite some time since we parted ways." Griselda said with a smirk as I blinked in shock at seeing her and not getting hit over the head. I saw Sona rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

"Hello Griselda, what brings you…" I looked over her shoulder to see two hooded figures but only one I could recognise thanks to her green stripe surrounded by blue hair. "…, Xenovia and whoever the other one is here?"

"Oh just tracking the Excalibur Fragments here, warning the Ruling Devils to stay out of our way before we go to die at the hands of Kokabiel or his lackeys." She said grandly making me frown while the two behind her gaped at her.

"Kokabiel is in Kuoh?" I asked getting a nod. "I'll need to check in with some people but they might be dead if he really is here. What Fragments do they have?"

"Transparency, Blessing, Rapidly and Nightmare." She said with a sigh of her own.

"That means that two of you have a Fragment as well so who has Mimic and who has Destruction?"

"It's really annoying when you do that. I have Destruction." Xenovia said lowering her hood to reveal a frown on her face before she pulled out a massive sword.

"Why are we telling him everything? He's an enemy of the Church!" The unknown one said revealing her to be the female exorcist I beat after my meeting with the Dursleys.

"No he isn't or are you questioning Michael's Decree?" Griselda said stunning the girl silent. "There's also the fact that we could use his help on this suicide mission."

"Michael Decreed I wasn't an enemy of the Church? Why was I attacked by her and another exorcist then?" I asked pointing to the as of yet unnamed girl.

"Irina thought it was an order from Michael when it was the other one taking things into his own hands. He's currently in Alaska somewhere. Irina has been placed as my Ward much like you were since then. Any information you can get would be helpful and might let us survive." She sighed before looking me in the eye. "There are rumours that your sister became a Devil, how true is that?"

"I found her as her Sacred Gear got stolen by Kokabiel's daughter Raynere. Fortunately she had befriended a good man that had recently been saved by Rias Gremory so Rias reincarnated her and managed to return her Sacred Gear to her." Griselda let out a long sigh at that.

"Such a shame too as I believe Michael was trying to get to the bottom of things before bringing her back to the Church and Gabriel expressed interest in giving her one of _them_ when they get finished. At the very least Twilight Healing and your sister are in good hands." I blinked at her in shock as I processed what she had just said and inwardly cursed Raynere as I knew that Asia would have loved being a Brave Saint.

"Too little too late, anyone with eyes could see Asia was set up but no one cared. I thank you for your kind words though." I gave her a smile while Irina looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Xenovia looked conflicted but sighed and kept any comments to herself. "Have you seen Rias yet or was Sona your last stop?"

"This was our first appointment so an escort would be appreciated. However you seem awfully close to Gremory, is there something you want to tell me?" I stalled for a moment while Sona looked like the cat that got the canary.

"It's a recent development but Gino and Rias walked into the Academy arm in arm." Sona said making me glare at her. I guess this was payback for kicking Saji when he walked past Asia earlier and made a few choice comments.

"Oh _really_ , tell me more."

HR

The meeting with Rias and Griselda went well for the most part but Kiba's anger over the Holy Sword Project was too great making him challenge Xenovia and Irina when they made some comments about Asia believing in God that pissed Issei off. It had also pissed me off, especially as I had thought I beat such things out of Xenovia, but Rias and Griselda kept me from doing anything rash, although I made sure to make them blush by mentioning the perv suits they were wearing.

"So what are your intensions towards Gino?" Griselda ask Rias as the fights started making us both choke in surprise much to Sona's delight. "Don't look at me like that Gino, you're the closest thing I have to a son and I don't want you taken advantage of just because you don't understand the normal things in life as much as you should."

"Gino helped me out a lot and was completely honest with his reasons for doing so." Rias said as she thought of a way to not be killed be the exorcist. "When someone comes out of nowhere and becomes the modern equivalent of a Knight in Shining Armour then what can you do other than fall for them. I intend to have a long and happy life with him even if he remains human till his dying days."

"You intend to have him in your peerage upon death don't you?" Griselda said dryly making Rias look guilty while I sighed.

"If I can but with his power I don't think that would be viable." Griselda gave her a long searching look and nodded before turning back to see the conclusion of the fight. I wasn't surprised to see Irina and Issei draw despite being childhood friends, and hadn't that been a shock, or the fact that Kiba's anger led him to be defeated. Asia immediately went to work healing all three injured parties much to Xenovia's shock.

"Now do you see what I've been trying to tell you all these years Xenovia?" I asked her as Asia smiled as she did what she did best in her eyes. "Had you been injured she would have healed you too without prompting. Asia has always had a strong belief in God and humanity and being killed did nothing to stop that. It's why I've always been disbelieving when I was told my chants were as strong as hers." Xenovia turned to me in shock once I said that much to Rias and Sona's confusion.

"But your chants were speculated to be able to bring Ultimate Class Devils to their knees!" Xenovia all but shouted at me. I felt the eyes of everyone but Asia turn to me as I sighed.

"Exactly, and yet her Faith hasn't faltered since she was kicked out so her daily praying must really give her a headache." I saw Xenovia was actually thinking about it so I turned to Griselda. "How can I get in contact with you once I check in with my contacts?" It was easier to say that than call them Border Babysitters.

"There was talk of reconstructing the Church before this happened and we have permission so you can meet us there if you know where it is. Any help you can give will increase our odds." I nodded as I disappeared from their sight.


	8. Calm Before The Storm

**Calm Before The Storm**

 **AN: To the reviewer that wants Gino/Jeanne. I'm going by the Manga and other Fics so I don't know her too well. What I do know of her is that she is a character that needs to be developed pre-series as the canon version is an insane genocidal woman. Not a good fit for Gino. Rias isn't the greatest either but he did defend her honour which is what caused her to fall for Issei in Canon.**

"That is not a good sign." I said to myself as I saw blood sprayed on the wall just inside the open door that led to the Border Control's HQ. I pulled out Midori and my Light Sword before entering and once I saw the mutilated remains of the Devils inside I was glad I came here alone. I saw a rune flashing and tapped it causing an illusion of Sirzechs and what I guessed to be Serafall Leviathan to appear.

"About ti…Gino what are you doing there?" Sirzechs said his frown turning from worried to serious.

"I was informed by exorcists that Kokabiel might be in town so I decided to see what the guards you placed here knew. Instead I found everyone here dead. Kokabiel or not someone is trying something and I doubt anyone sane will like it." I said honestly making his frown deepen.

"Why are exorcists in Kuoh and hunting Kokabiel?" Serafall asked as her frown mirrored Sirzechs's.

"Someone stole four Excalibur Fragments and they traced them here and the only one not in town is Ruler."

"I probably don't need to tell you this but I need you to get to the bottom of this before our Sisters get hurt." Sirzechs said seriously and I knew he meant all three of them. "We'll do what we can but if we don't get accurate information we risk restarting the War." I nodded in understanding and tapped the rune again before leaving.

HR

"I see…I was hoping that wasn't the case." Griselda said as I informed her of the deaths of those I sought to meet. "I had wondered why I hadn't met any resistance in entering the territory."

"What do you mean by that?" Issei asked with a frown. I had been surprised to see him, Kiba, Koneko and Saji in the church but didn't think too much on it since I knew what they were like. Griselda looked at me in surprise making me shrug.

"They're so caught up in independence that they don't see the safety net, which is now dead." I said turning to the Devils. "I know at least you three have met Sirzechs and know how much he cares for Rias. Serafall is rumoured to be as bad if not worse than he is. Do you really see either of those two not having some sort of security around their sisters? Anything that is stronger than they can handle is either diverted or killed by the Border Guard that I had to sneak past when I first got here. They are now all dead and while they weren't the best of the best they sure as well weren't pushovers."

"Why doesn't Buchou know about this?" Koneko said with a frown on her usually blank face.

"Rias and Sona are Devils of Pride. To them having that safety net is like saying that they can't be trusted to look after themselves. Not remotely true but that's what they'll see it as and act on. I didn't tell them because that safety net helps keep Asia safe and I'm just as protective of her as Sirzechs and Serafall are of Rias and Sona." They grimaced but nodded all the same.

"So what now?" Irina asked making me sigh with Griselda.

"We have literally nothing to go on and this is the only place associated with the Church. Fallen like to be in familiar places even if the dislike being reminded of Heaven." Griselda said annoyance clear in her tone. I got up and stretched.

"I'm heading home to see if Adira has any idea where he would be and then I'll patrol around to see if I can find anything. I'll flare my Magic should I run into trouble." I said before going to leave.

"You be careful out there. As strong as you are you aren't invincible." Griselda said but all I did was nod.

HR

"You need to calm down or you'll hurt the baby!" I shouted at Adira as she ran around like a headless chicken. Apparently Kokabiel was in the city and had people looking for her since he wanted to see how many wings this baby would have since they had had several children and the number of wings varied with Raynere being the weakest.

"How can I calm down? Before I found I was pregnant again I declared I wouldn't be with him any more. Father might have married us but I'm sure he'd understand why I no longer want anything to do with Kokabiel. Oh how I wish I hadn't let him talk me into falling." She snapped at me before slumping onto the couch as she caressed her round stomach. Given the fact that she was only eight months along I suspected she was having twins with how close to term she was.

"I'd kick him in the nuts if he wasn't." She laughed lightly at that. "I'm sorry to ask but do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Kokabiel is one of the few Angels that refused to fall into habits so he could be anywhere from a house near the Academy to an expensive hotel to an underground bunker. He could be next door as we speak!" I sighed and cursed myself for bringing this up. I was just glad the house was under Fidelius and Harry was the Secret Keeper. She would be safe here at least even if Kokabiel levelled the town.

"You just settle down as you're safe here. I'll let you know when all of this is settled." I left before she could say anything else as I knew she would try and talk me into staying and I couldn't do that. I instantly pulled out Midori as I appeared to block the sword aimed at my head before pulling out my Light Sword to block the other sword aiming for my gut.

"Oh you smug bastard! That should have ended you!" Freed moaned as I recognised him and two of the missing Excalibur Fragments. I forced him back making him grin before he turned invisible and attacked me from behind. The only thing that allowed me to dodge was my trained instincts. I grit my teeth as I blocked the barrage of blows that he sent my way. "Why are you always a step ahead of me?!"

"You will never know." I told him as I struck the back of the sword in his left hand with both of mine in rapid succession forcing him to drop it. His invisibility dropped but he moved quickly before I could take his head. I stepped on the Fragment to ensure he couldn't take it up again and took a few shallow cuts to stay on it as we did our best to kill the other. I raised my Shield spell as I felt another attack coming from behind me just after a clash with Freed. I grunted as two of the Shields were destroyed and growled as I realised they hadn't capitalised on it. I looked down at Excalibur Transparency as I stored my swords away before storing it away where no one but I could get to it.

"Gino!" Rias shouted from my right giving me the reason that Freed had fled as I turned to see her and her entire Peerage there minus Kiba. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I just appeared from home and then was attacked by Freed who was wielding the Fragments Rapidly and Transparency. I got the latter away from him but took a few cuts keeping it from him." I said as she and Asia started fussing over me.

"What is it between you and Freed?" Issei asked in confusion making them all pay attention. "Whenever you're mentioned he gets pissed off and he seems scared of you."

"Freed was hailed as a prodigy that no one could beat till we met and I have yet to lose to him. Since he went Stray we've only clashed a few times but we have yet to finish things properly." I didn't mention the incident that made him go Stray since Asia was here and she had known the girl that had been attacked. I saw that Akeno and Rias knew something more but I glanced at Asia and they kept quiet. "Adira doesn't know where he will be as his habit is not to have a habit. If anyone wants to stay out of this now would be the best time to say so."

"Hell no!" Issei declared loudly with the others offering their own version. "We can't back down just because some big shot wants to cause trouble. Besides, now that you've got a Fragment we're partly done." I chuckled as we then followed Issei as he made to return to the ORC.

"There's more to you and Freed isn't there?" Rias stated more than asked as she flanked me with Akeno on my other side.

"The reason Freed went Stray was he was found brutally raping the Pope's niece just because she had a crush on me and was graced by puberty early. I was the one to find them and it was clear I couldn't get her to Asia in time and we both knew it and so did her Father who was with me at the time. I was that stunned I couldn't go after him but I did fulfil her last request as her Father held her." I said tightening my fist as I remembered that day.

"What was her last request?" Akeno asked softly making me sigh.

"That she gave me her first kiss which just happened to be mine too." I looked at Rias and instead of a frown I saw a sad smile.

"You did the right thing Gino." Rias said making me relax.

HR

"Stupid Irina and Xenovia, what the hell were they thinking charging after Galilei? Kiba I get but he needs a kick too." I muttered to myself as I left the ORC to patrol like I was meant to earlier before my fight with Freed. No one was happy that I was going alone but I could move easier without others around and only Griselda could match me and she was staying around Kuoh in case Kokabiel tried to use the intersecting Leylines under the Academy.

"Hey, you look like Asia. Are you by chance related to her?" A woman asked as she stepped in front of me making me blink for a moment before nodding.

"If you mean Asia Argento then yes I am, we're twins." I said studying her and the man next to her before realising who they were from Asia's descriptions. "Excuse me but are you Mr and Mrs Hyoudou, Issei's parents and the ones fostering Asia?" I got a curious nod from them both so I gave them a deep bow. "Then you have my deepest gratitude for taking care of Asia and raising a Good Man, that helped me get her out of a bad spot."

"You are most welcome and so is Asia but what do you mean by raising a good man?" Mr Hyoudou said with a small confused smile.

"After our previous Guardians kicked Asia out while I was away with a friend she got into a bad crowd that took advantage of her kind nature. Issei met her by accident and helped her before I found her despite the people being quite dangerous. Despite being a pervert he has a heart of gold. The only thing I'm worried about is the fact he doesn't realise that Asia likes him." I said honestly but leaving out a few details.

"They're not going to come after Asia or Issei are they?" Mrs Hyoudou asked in concern but I could tell it was for them rather than what they could bring to her door.

"I take a dim view on those that try and take advantage of my Sister's saint nature." Seeing their looks and seeing that they were getting a little too close to the truth I decided to redirect them a little. "We took them to the local authorities." Never mind it meant Devil authorities.

"Well I'm glad for that but you really must come over for dinner sometime. Why didn't you come over when Issei brought the Club over?" She asked as they relaxed.

"I'm not a part of the Club really, I just help them and the Student Council out every now and then for some money to pay rent." The rent part was a lie but it did help me get money since I couldn't teach anyone that didn't know about the supernatural and I couldn't take part in tournaments since I was too brutal for them. "I'll talk to Asia about coming over some time but I'm going to be busy over the next few weeks." I was about to go around them when my mobile went off. I cursed as I had forgotten all about the annoying piece of crap and answered it. "Hello Gino speaking."

"My water broke so could you oh I don't know…GET YOUR SISTER OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Adira screamed hysterically down it making me wince while Mr Hyoudou looked at me in sympathy.

"I'll be there once I have Asia now take deep breaths." I tried to convey apologies to the Hyoudou couple as I ran past heading back to the ORC.

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO MORON JUST GET HER HERE OR I'LL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF AND STUFF THEM FOR RIAS!" She shouted before hanging up making me sigh.

HR

"That was horrible." Koneko said with a green face as an equally green face Issei nodded his agreement. All those that weren't missing had come here to offer their support for Adira while Griselda and Asia acted as Midwives. I rolled my eyes while trying to ignore the fact that Akeno was rather flushed as she watched with unblinking eyes.

"It really isn't that bad." Rias said with a wistful sigh over the screaming of the first newborn as it took its first breaths. I turned to see Asia with a beautiful smile on her face as she held the bloody winged baby in her arms before moving out of the was so Griselda could take over for the next one. I would have gone to help her but I currently held Adira's hand as she pushed out the other baby.

"It's a beautiful little boy." Asia told us as she moved next to me so Adira could see him. It wasn't long before new cries joined the newborn boy while an exhausted Adira smiled and reached for her babies.

"This one's a girl." Griselda said with a smile as she handed over the younger baby to Adira whom took her and her brother into her arms before realising something.

"Um…a little bit of help here please." She said as she held them close making everyone look at her in confusion.

"Asia, cover Issei's eyes." I said as I realised what she wanted and carefully lifted her top so she could feed her babies. I nodded my thanks to Griselda as she took over so I could look away too.

"Oh don't be like that Gino. I don't mind you seeing since you're now their godfather." Adira said teasingly, despite being tired, making me blink in surprise. "Why are you so surprised? You've helped me a lot these last few months and I would like you to be a positive influence on them considering who I have my eye on." I chuckled as I was proven right.

"What are their names and who will be godmother to them?" Rias asked cooing at them not caring for the nudity.

"I thought about it and realised that you and Asia would help just because of Gino so I would like Akeno to be their godmother." Adira said shocking us all as we all knew how Akeno felt about the Fallen. "Shuri was a good friend of mine before she died and she promised I would be godfather of your brother or sister that they were trying for." We could all see that Akeno was fighting her hatred for Fallen and honouring her Mother's memory but that stopped as soon as she laid eyes on the babies again who were now sleeping since they were full.

"I'll do it but don't expect me to like any other Fallen." Akeno said softly as she smiled at her godchildren.

"I barely tolerate them too." Adira said with a snort making us all laugh while Issei moaned about missing out on the show earning him a hard hit from Koneko.

"We all better get some rest but be careful since Freed, Galilei and whoever else is still out there." I said as Asia helped Adira to her room with Griselda. I didn't resist when Rias dragged me to our room, Adira put a sign on the door stating it as such, while Koneko dragged Issei out by the hair.


	9. Defeat and Death

**Defeat And Death**

I blinked as an almost naked Irina ran into me but recovered in time to trip Freed up when he tried to run her through with Excalibur Rapidly. Seeing him skid to a halt on his face was almost comical had I not started advancing on him with both of my swords.

"Gino-kun?" Irina asked blushing bright red while I wondered when I was a Kun to her.

"Running off was a stupid thing to do Irina but Griselda will deal with you and Xenovia later." I said as Freed got to his feet.

"As much as I would love to kill you my Boss wants the pleasure of it." Freed said with a demented grin as a large Light Spear blew me off my feet. I rolled to my feet just in time to block the blows from two Light Swords from a Fallen Angel with ten pairs of large black wings on his back and an even more demented grin on his face than Freed had.

"Gino Argento…it's a pleasure to meet the person that took my wife from my care." He said forcing me back with raw strength almost causing me to trip. "My name is Kokabiel and I will be killing you today." I snorted as I weaved around his next strike and aimed Midori at his heart only for him to catch it with his bare hand without his grin leaving his face.

"You're going to be a complete bitch about this, aren't you?" I asked him as I went for a low blow, also known as a kick to the balls, only for him to close his legs around my foot. I wasted no time in using him to support myself as I lifted my other foot of the ground and kicked him in the throat with all my weight forcing us apart. I rolled back to my feet. " _Ira Ardet, Viginti Series Obscuri_!" Twenty darkness arrows flew at Kokabiel only for him to dodge or destroy them.

"Pitiful!" I raised my swords to block his attacks and had to work over time in order to keep from being impaled but I gained a number of gashes instead as I tried to fight back. Every counter was dodged just as every attack was blocked all the while he had that grin on his face telling me he was barely trying. I couldn't let him get away from me either as Irina was barely capable of fighting Freed never mind Freed and Kokabiel.

"I have no idea why Adira would marry a creep like you." I said honestly making him pause long enough for me to cut his chest with Midori but not long enough to drive my Light Sword into his heart.

"You're quite the dirty fighter aren't you? It is quite fitting for a rat such as your self." He said with a dark frown on his face as I weaved around his attacks with glancing blows.

"I'm trained to fight beings stronger, faster and more experienced than I am. If I don't fight dirty then I'm not fighting to win." I clamped down on a hiss of pain as I took a long cut along my right arm. I channelled magic through both swords to set them alight allowing me to return the favour in his moment of surprise.

"Oh if only you were a proper being then you would actually be a good challenge." He said as I noticed that Irina had just lost Excalibur Mimic and was about to be killed. I quickly made a decision that I knew would have me shouted at by those that liked me but I saw no other way.

"Never underestimate humans, Irina! CATCH!" I shouted as I deactivated the Light Sword just before it was blocked and threw it to Irina while using the stumble to try and take Kokabiel's head. He moved enough that it nearly took his eye out instead of his head but I saw Irina catch it and block what would have been a fatal blow. I pressed the attack but was blocked and hissed in pain as my gut started to burn.

"I enjoyed this far more than I thought I would." He said with his grin back as I looked down to see his Light Sword buried in my gut. "But in this world it's an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a cut for a cut." The burning grew as he drew the sword up so it matched the cut across his own chest only deeper. All I heard was his laughter as everything went dark.

HR

(Asia's POV)

"Where is he?" Rias said as she paced in Issei's bedroom as she waited for Gino to return. I smiled sadly knowing what she was going through from the times he went on missions for the Church. He'd always try to keep how dangerous it was from me but there were times when he couldn't hide his injuries from me.

"Don't worry about Gino, Buchou. He's always been very strong and with you waiting for him he won't take any chances he doesn't have to." I said trying to cheer her up. I honestly thought that they were a great couple. Gino needed someone willing to teach him things we missed out on in the Church and Rias needed someone dependable to help keep her safe.

"Asia has a point Gremory, Gino is no fool." Griselda said as she looked over the map of the town for the twelfth time. She had decided that Rias might be a target and only she would get to tear her apart should she hurt Gino. Griselda was a lot scarier than Gino made her out to be but he was always brave, at least she was as kind as he said she was.

"I won't deny that but we're talking about Kokabiel here and then there's the fact that Freed knows a lot about him. What do you think would happen if either of them threatened Asia? There is a reason he and Nii-sama get on so well." Rias said making me shiver in fright at what they would do to me. Gino had warned me about Freed years ago so I did my best to make sure Freed never knew about me being Gino's sister. He would have killed me no matter what Raynere said. That wasn't even counting the fact that Gino had expressed doubts about being able to beat Kokabiel who was likely to hold a grudge for hiding Adira and Raynere's death.

"I would like to think I trained acting rashly in anger out of him, but then again he is the most stubborn of my students."

"What I want to know is why he's so different from Asia." Issei said bringing everyone's attention to him. He was such a great person despite his perversion but he wasn't very smart at times. I was just glad that Gino liked him otherwise I would have to hide our relationship when I finally got him to understand I was there for him. I felt my face heat up as Issei continued. "I mean Asia is one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet and yet Gino barely tolerates anyone and looks like he wants to kill anyone that talks to Asia."

"You have to understand that people for the most part aren't very nice." Griselda said with a sigh making me frown. Most people were very nice but a few were like Freed. "Then take into account that the only person he was close to had a very valuable ability that people would kill for. He knew exactly what they wanted and wasn't willing to have Asia suffer because of it and was for the most part successful. I'm actually surprised he lets you anywhere near her considering how much of a pervert you are."

"I can answer that." Rias said making me turn to her as I wasn't sure why and wanted to know myself. "His first meeting with Issei was when Asia was about to have Twilight Healing Stolen from her. Issei's only concern at that time was saving Asia which was what he wanted as well. When her Sacred Gear was stolen Issei was right behind him until he was stalled which Issei used to grab her and take her elsewhere. He knows there is more to Issei than his perversion." I smiled at that. Gino knew how great Issei was and I didn't have to persuade him.

"Aw~ Issei has his future Brother-In-Law's permission. I think he'll want you to only have kids after you finish school though." Akeno said with her eyes closed and her usual smile on her face as she giggled making me blush brightly.

"EH~! What are you talking about?" Issei demanded making me hang my head a little. Why can't he see that I like him and want to be his girlfriend?

"Knowing Gino she isn't wrong." Griselda said tapping her chin with a smile on her face directed towards me that I didn't like. Gino said she liked to tease you till you were immune to it and I knew I wasn't close to immune. "Then again he'll have his hands full when he realises that both my other students are harbouring a crush on him. Not that they did themselves any favours by belittling Asia."

"Crushes aside, that's something I wanted to ask you." Issei said warily eyeing the twitching Rias's eye was doing. "Those two treated Asia badly due to her being kicked out and yet you treat her respectfully, why?"

"I know a set up when I see one. Gino wouldn't have told you lot straight off since you would get in his way when he found the Devil responsible whether to get there first or stop him. The only person with more security than Asia had was the Pope and yet that Devil managed to get close and was only discovered once he was healed by her." I paled wondering why someone would turn my life upside down like that.

"He wanted her in his Peerage." Rias said quietly but we all heard her. Griselda nodded gravely and sighed.

"That would be my guess and there's the fact that when I looked into it there have been several Nuns that were thrown out of the Church for associating with a Devil only for said Devil to reincarnate them never to be heard from again." Griselda said making me feel wheezy before Rias ran to the window at some noise. At her gasp we all joined her to see Freed standing there.

"Freed!" Issei growled sounding like Rassei for a moment as we all went outside to confront him. Why was he here standing as if we couldn't touch him?

"Hey Issei, Asia have you fucked yet? No? I'm terrible at reading the mood. A shame you didn't tell me you were the smug bastard's sister, we could have had so much fun. Oh well I guess I'll have to make do with my new toy." He said making me shiver before I recognised the string on his finger that turned into a katana.

"Where is Irina, scum?" Griselda said coldly making me shiver more. Her tone reminded me of the times Gino was too furious to hide it around me. He just smiled as a body dropped from the sky, one we quickly recognised as a wounded Irina that was barely breathing.

"She made a decent attempt at killing him but was…lacking." A new voice said as I moved to heal Irina. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a Fallen Angel with ten pairs of wings, a cut chest and a fresh scar on his face.

"Kokabiel!" Rias shouted in shock almost making me falter as he stopped hiding his strength while wearing a scary grin.

"Rias Gremory, it is fitting that you know who I am as I will be the one that causes your death which will reignite the Great War and I will bathe in the blood of Devils and Angels!" He declared with mad laughter.

"You want to restart the War? Then why did you steal the Excalibur Fragments?" Griselda demanded still angry at what happened to Irina.

"It was a mere ploy to gain the attention of the Church so that they know to prepare themselves for war. It is rarely satisfying to kill those that don't put up a fight. I have no need for them so my subordinates may keep them." He said waving his hand as if it was a side note.

"Isn't my boss the greatest? Look I have four Fragments already I just need to find that other girl and where that smug bastard put Transparency and I will have the complete set other than Ruler." Freed said excitedly moving his coat so we could see the Fragments.

"You have to know that if you kill me, then my Brother would stop at nothing to destroy you." Rias said trying to understand why someone would try to restart the Great War.

"Exactly! And then I will destroy him and any one else that stands in my way!" Kokabiel said before he cackled madly.

"How exactly do you expect to kill the Strongest Devil in Existence?" Issei demanded as he looked him over. "I'm pretty sure he's a lot stronger than anyone here and it looks like Irina fucked you up good." The cackling actually grew as he said that.

"No it wasn't the girl that did this…she was too busy trying not to die at Freed's hands. No this was done by a Rat that could play with the Big Boys. Such a pity he was only human otherwise it would have been a glorious battle." My heart froze as I finished healing Irina as there were only four males involved in this on our side. Issei was here with us, Saji was with Sona and her Peerage, Kiba had yet to be found and Gino was out looking for them. There was a thump as a sword appeared next to me, an all too familiar sword, with the tip of its blade in the ground.

"Where is HE?!" Rias demanded sounding furious making Kokabiel chuckle.

"He is where I left him after our fight. Really, giving up his chance to do more damage to save a girl whose job is to kill people like him, completely stupid." Rias released her aura as she glared at Kokabiel but all I could do was stare at Midori. Gino had taken great care of that sword since he had gotten it and it had never left his care.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" The ice in my heart grew as I heard the words I dreaded.

"I did what I did with all the people I fight to the death. I killed him. I'll be at Kuoh Academy when you want to come for me." With that he left but all I could do was stare blankly at Midori. Gino couldn't be dead he couldn't be. He promised that he wouldn't die that he wouldn't leave me. No, Kokabiel was lying he had to be.

"Oh Asia don't cry please don't cry." Issei said wrapping his arms around me much like Gino did when he saw I was upset. I reacted like I always did and held him tightly. Why did Gino have to die? Was this what he felt like before Rias saved me? Could Rias find and save him?

"Asia, look at me." Rias said gently and I slowly did so. I saw fury on her face but I also saw fear. Fear that Kokabiel had been telling the truth, fear that Gino really was dead. "I honestly don't know if he was telling the truth but I will send my familiar to look for him after she gets Irina to Adira's. No matter what she finds Kokabiel will die today." Looking into her eyes I believed every word she said. So this is what Gino meant when he said that the Gremory would stop at nothing to protect what was theirs.


	10. End Game and Aftermath

**End Game and Aftermath**

I blinked in pain as I was blinded by a light brighter than any I had seen before. Last I remembered was getting almost cut in two by Kokabiel. I frowned as remembered the mad Fallen while someone chucked.

"You'll get use to the light in a minute. Being changed from Human to Higher Being is hard on the mind." A familiar voice said making me wish I could move my body.

"Chuck? Higher Being? What is going on? I should be dead!" I demanded since my mouth seemed to be the only thing I could control.

"And you are technically at the moment but as soon as my 'spell' is finished its work you will be better than ever. You'll understand more if I tell you I really am Gabby's Father and Gabby is the Archangel Gabriel." I blinked not even bothered by the pain at that revelation.

"God's been making Pizza for Humans after leaving Heaven and I just so happen to be a regular that is also friends with Archangel Gabriel and not know it. Well that seems to be the way my luck goes." I sighed as he chuckled.

"The Pizza was a recent thing and I happen to enjoy it and so does Gabby. I've watched you and your friends and you can do a lot of good the way it was meant to be done when I faked my death. However that means nothing if you die now and if you stay Human you wouldn't last long enough to make a difference."

"Why did you fake your death when you left Heaven?" I had to ask as I had long suspected he had nothing to do with Heaven.

"I couldn't be in charge after the Deaths of the Satans. They were created to balance me out in a way the current Satans could never do despite being stronger. Without a Balance everything I had worked to create would be lost to oblivion so I bowed out leaving Michael in charge. I knew he would only do so if I wasn't in existence so I 'died'. Gabby saw through me straight away and didn't talk to me for a year for putting it on Michael like that." I could see that. If he wasn't 'dead' then Angels would still look to him.

"You're the reason that my Chants were as strong as Asia's, aren't you?" I had no idea why he would do that but I would like to know why.

"Yes and no, yes because I was the one to make your chants so strong and no because it is your conviction to do the right thing and exercise your free will that allows me to do it. Even I have to work within rules. Enough about that though, you're body is almost finished and I need you to give Kokabiel his final rest. The Angel that was my son is long gone with a monster in his place." I could hear the pain in his voice and sighed.

"This new body better have given me a big boost because I have doubts I can win against him without dying." I could feel his gratitude as everything went black again.

HR

I groaned as I felt a tongue lick my face over and over until I pushed the culprit away with a heavy hand causing a large thud as I pushed the culprit off of whatever I was laying on.

"Watch it Gino. Barney is just relieved you're alive after we were told you were dead." Adira said clearly amused. "I see Father has decided he needed to do something if those things coming out of your back mean anything."

"What do you me-…?" I started to say as I turned to look at my back only to blink as I saw two pairs of very different wings. The upper pair was brilliant white angel wings while the lower ones were the same colour but Devil Wings. I also had a thin spaded tail and a halo above my head according to my reflection in the window.

"Do you honestly think I don't recognise His work? I know I won't be able to stop you so take Midori since your Light Sword is broken." She said nodding to the sword next to the door. I went to get up only to fail to as my other angel wing was heavier than it should be. I turned to see a naked Irina snuggling it like a life-sized teddy bear.

"A little help here please." I requested as I also realised I was slowly gaining feeling in my wings and from the way Irina was moving I wanted to be away from her before I could feel that part fully. Thankfully Adira did help even if she laughed as she did so.

HR

"Sona I need to get in there." I said as I faded into the visible spectrum as I held Excalibur Transparency in my left hand as I needed every advantage I could. Sona turned her head to me with her eyes widening at the sight of me.

"Wha-? Gino! You were dead! What's with the wings?!" She demanded in near hysterics.

"Not the time Sona! I need to get in there for round two with Kokabiel." I said pointing to the fight that was clearly going bad for my friends. I saw her think for a moment before a hole appeared in the barrier. I wasted no time in flying through and aiming for Kokabiel.

"…you know? God is DEAD!" Kokabiel cackled just before I reached him and managed to clip his top wing before I kicked him into the ground.

"Death is over rated. _Ira Ardet_." I said as I conjured a massive array of Light Arrows. I didn't really need the Activation Aria but it was a part of me. I wasn't surprised when the arrows were met by spears as the dust cleared revealing a glaring Kokabiel.

"It seems I wasn't thorough enough when I killed you. I'll be sure to turn you to ashes!" He shouted as he charged me. Unlike the last fight he wasn't holding back so I wasn't able to utilise my usual tricks but I was able to press him so he couldn't either which led to us exchanging a series of brutal and quick strikes that sent shockwaves through the air.

"Is this all you have? I guess you didn't hold back in our last fight if this is the best you've got." I said making him angry and while his blows got stronger they were also getting sloppier. Sloppy enough that I was able to flip above him and kick him towards the ground. I flew after him only to lock blades with him when I reached him.

"I might have been surprised but now I'm mad." He said making me roll my eyes.

"You seem to be forgetting something." I said as if the ground wasn't breaking around us.

"Oh and what is that?" He said with a chuckle as if he was humouring me.

"I'm not alone this time." I smirked as his eyes widened as Kiba and Xenovia tried to cleave him in half vertically only for him to jump back. I diverted my swords to knock theirs; absently noting Xenovia was using Durandal, so that they almost cut him in half horizontally. He didn't get far as a wall of Ice appeared behind him allowing me to pin him to it as Griselda came from the sky and cleaved half his wings off with Koneko doing the same on the other half with her bare hands. I grabbed Xenovia and Griselda before jumping back with Kiba who had grabbed Koneko in order to avoid the Issei enhanced Power of Destruction from Rias.

"You do know you're in for a long lecture after this is over, don't you?" Griselda asked while I shrugged.

"It's going to be a part of a lot of long talks so I don't see the problem." I said honestly as the dust revealed a defeated Kokabiel kneeling on the ground. Before anyone else could move I threw Excalibur Transparency into his throat as soon as a white armoured person grabbed him.

"Well that was a waste." The guy said looking at me with what I was sure was a glare but I didn't care.

"If you wanted him alive then you should have intervened earlier Vanishing Dragon. I don't leave those that attack my family and friends alive." I said with a subtle threat that he caught instantly.

"Meh, it was Azazel that wanted him alive." He said as Issei and Rias joined us.

"So we meet again White Dragon." Ddraig said from Issei's arm.

"That we do Crimson Dragon." A new voice said from the armoured figure. I blinked as I realised that for supposed Eternal Enemies they were quite civil with each other.

"I sense a lack of hostility from you." Ddraig commented lightly.

"I could say the same of you, till we meet again." That said the figure before he left. As soon as it was clear I was hit by two bodies that were crying making me sigh. I was glad that Griselda and Xenovia had discipline or they'd have joined Asia and Rias.

HR

I blinked at Xenovia in surprise as she stood in front of me in full view of our class, after the revelation that God was taking a hands-off approach and Michael hid his 'death' she felt she couldn't trust the Church and became Rias's second Knight, with her hand outstretched with condoms in her hands having just asked me to knock her up in the future before asking me to 'practice' with her.

"You do know if Griselda was here she'd be hauling you off by the ears right now." I said dryly knowing that such a thing was not the norm and hadn't been since Alturia's time. "Xenovia, I'm currently in a committed relationship with Rias and while she is rather open minded about free spirits I doubt she wants to share me any time soon." It had been bad enough when Akeno had pointed out a wet part of my wing to Rias so I didn't want to know what she'd do when she heard about this. Especially as Issei's two morons were here and cursing my name.

"Rias can be in charge as long as you get me pregnant." Xenovia said ignoring the mention of her guardian/sister who had been annoyed that she had immediately joined a Peerage after leaving the Church especially as I was left a note saying I would be able to turn Humans into Holy Reapers, as Chuck had called me with a snicker clear even in writing. I couldn't turn Angels, Fallen or Pure, or Devils due to the Balance of Angel and Devil needed to survive the process.

"Just take it up with Rias in private please. I'm not socially qualified to deal with this." I could feel a headache coming on, especially with the whispers of my 'admirers' talking about how good I must be to handle Rias and Xenovia. It didn't help that Asia's friend Aika liked to mess with me as much as she did Asia and the Perverted Trio. I had just wanted to relax after dying and being resurrected, was that too much to ask?

HR

"I wouldn't have strayed from you even if we hadn't finally done this you know." I said to Rias after having finally regained our wits after a flurry of passion fuelled sex that had actually broken our bed early on.

"That's not why I did this." Rias answered breathing heavily as she was enjoying the after feelings. "The images in my head when I heard how Xenovia put it got to me more than I thought they would so I needed to blow of some steam." I raised an eyebrow at her making her sigh. "I would have taught her, her place but I knew you would take us to task for fighting and that led to scenarios where you ordered us both about for your pleasure."

"Who would have thought that you were a sub with slight masochistic tendencies?" I thought aloud making her blush as we remembered her enthusiasm growing when I had gotten harsher with my thrusts.

"Akeno will never let me hear the end of it if she learns of this." She muttered as she slapped my chest.

"Why would she learn of it? I silenced the room before we started and neither of us is going to tell her about it." I saw her look uncomfortable so I rolled us over so she was on top of me but still joined. She gave me a small smile as she sat up.

"Powerful Beings attract many people to them for various reasons such as power of their own or for breeding purposes which is why Xenovia propositioned you. It is well known that males have a larger drive than females do for the most part which is why I was thinking of bringing others into this." I blinked up at her in surprise as she was a little possessive of me when Akeno teased her about having an affair with me. She must have seen it and guessed why since she sighed. "I realised it was inevitable and this way I had a say in who joins rather than when I get too submissive around you now we know about it." I nodded knowing that she was right and it was only natural we continued with what she liked.

"You have been screening every female we know in case they fit the criteria." I stated rather unnecessarily making her nod.

"I started with my Peerage since they're the closest to us. Akeno, despite her teasing, doesn't feel that way for you so she is out. Koneko sees you as a Brother even if she doesn't realise it yet and I know you aren't into that. Asia is out for much the same reasons and that isn't including her attraction to Issei. That leaves Xenovia who can't keep her private life private quite yet but once she can she will join us, your attraction to each other will make sure of that."

"All true but I thought I had hid my attraction to her well." No straight guy worth their salt would fail to be attracted to Xenovia, or any girl involved in the supernatural it seemed.

"She insulted Asia and lived." Rias said as that was all the proof she needed. Given how she knew I was like Sirzechs when it came to Asia she was right. "I then focused on Sona's Peerage and aside from her Knight's Hero Worship of you have no real feelings towards you. I then thought of Adira but she's after your Uncle and that leaves Irina. We'll see about her once she gets over the revelations that Kokabiel and you brought us."

"I thought you would have been against her due to her being with the Church and why do you think I would allow it." I asked in curiosity as I trailed a finger down her body making her shiver in delight.

"You find her amusing and if you only pick females from Devils it could break the fragile truce between the Three Factions since you are a new species that can change others. Irina will most likely be a candidate for the rumoured Angel version of Evil Pieces and I want to see if Gabriel is interested so it would be two apiece. All you need to do is find two on the Fallen's side and you will be all set."

"You will not be setting me up with anyone that isn't already mentioned as a possibility, although I doubt Gabby will be interested." She nodded before kissing me and starting another round.


End file.
